Date Showdown
by Yumizuki
Summary: He loves her, she's too embarrased to accept a date. A simple love from Genin days becomes a complicated romance...and of course, you only need a few bets and MORE romance between the Naruto crew to make a HUGE Date Showdown. NaruSaku
1. Meet the Lovers

_**A/N Hey readers! This is my very first attempt at a Naruto fanfic. I know I kind of went out of what my profile says I'm doing, but this idea just kind of jumped into my head. Personally, I don't think it's that great, but I'm just writing because I need to oil my writing materials. I just found out that in my "Byakugan Daughter" fanfic, I completely messed up the time period…so I'm just writing this story as a break from the Hyuuga side of Naruto…Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet the Lovers**

From a bystander's viewpoint, anyone could tell that the relationship between Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura was a one-way street ever since the Genin years.

Naruto liked Sakura. Sakura disliked Naruto. End of story. Put up the stop sign.

Not only did Sakura pay no attention to Naruto, she had also been deeply in love with Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, that mad, sadistic, genius, Sharingan-user Sasuke was the heartthrob of Konoha. His sharp eyes, layered spiked hair, his deep hard-toned Avenger's voice…who wouldn't fall for him? And yet, Sasuke was the heartbreaker of all the girls in Konoha. He always believed that anyone who was his friend would hinder him from killing his older brother Itachi who had massacred the entire Uchiha clan.

Over the course of months, Team 7 had become a small family—but Sasuke chose revenge over his friends and hometown. After Team 7's mission to Tea Country, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Naruto appeared to be experiencing an extreme level-boost as a ninja. Suddenly, the insane dropout of the Ninja Academy was rapidly picking up new techniques such as Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique) and Rasengan. When Sasuke once met Itachi by chance, the older Uchiha even said that he had no interest in Sasuke, but Naruto. All this was making Sasuke look pathetic.

So, the Sharingan-user betrayed Konoha and left to take Orochimaru's powers…just to be sure that he would be able to kill Itachi in the very end and to be stronger than his rival Naruto.

The poor pink-haired kunoichi tried everything to make Sasuke stay. She reminded her crush of the good times and of the bond that tied her to Sasuke, and inevitably, the entire village. She wailed, begged, promised that she would do anything for Sasuke. All her attempts were in vain. Sasuke had struck Sakura unconscious to prevent her from alerting others. Then, without a backwards look at the town that had so carefully nurtured its children, Sasuke left with the Sound Four for the promise of the powers he craved.

Now, now…Sakura didn't completely disregard her other teammate, Naruto. It was during the Chuunin exams that Sakura had begun to develop a true respect for Naruto. Even though he was still Konoha's most knuckle-headed ninja, even though he was still the most hyperactive boy, and even though, well, he still used his Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique), Naruto definitely had grown up.

All people who met Uzumaki Naruto became his friend through his power of being able to change others…He had convinced Hyuuga Neji to completely take a 180-degree turn at a view of life, he encouraged Morino Idate to trust others, and most importantly, he never gave up, nor took back his word. And Sakura admired all of those actions. At first, her admiration was just awe from a teammate, but it soon became the blossom of Love. It soon became official to Sakura herself that she was truly in love with Naruto.

It was easy for Naruto to admit to himself (and everyone else for that matter) that he loved Sakura. It wasn't a twelve-year-old Genin's crush over a girl either—it was a mature love for a childhood friend. Over his time away from Konoha with Jiraiya-sensei, he dreamt of Sakura. Night and sleep was a reward for the hard training with Ero-sennin—after all, in his dreams, he saw himself dating Sakura, holding her hand while eating at the Ichiraku Ramen booth. While he did see Sakura as pretty, he didn't only like her for that trait. She was smart and a powerful medic nin, having received training from the Fifth Hokage Tsunade-sama.

But it wasn't easy for Sakura to admit that she liked…no…loved Naruto. She had dropped hints to her other ninja friends Ino, Tenten, and Hinata that she was over her long-term crush on Sasuke, but she was still embarrassed to even hint about quitting on Sasuke to Naruto, much less confess about her true feelings.

Sakura knew that she truly loved Naruto. Naruto didn't know it yet. Sakura's only problem was admitting her feelings without embarrassment.

That, my friends, is where our true story of two young lovers begins…

* * *

_**A/N I will have IM chats in this story, but mostly in PROPER ENGLISH FORM (Fanfiction says that we're not allowed to have IM format entries. Besides, I think proper English is much easier to read). Just so you know that. And because I don't IM (because I'm not allowed to), I pretty much suck at making the chats interesting. But do please read! **_


	2. Mr Lonely

_**A/N Change of plans, readers! This chapter doesn't have any IM in it because I felt that I needed to build up on Naruto and Sakura's thoughts about each other while interacting with other people. I don't believe the next chapter will have any IM in it either, but the one after the next will! (So…chapter 4? xD)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mr. Lonely**

Late Friday afternoon, Naruto didn't have anything else to do. He had been done training for the day with Kakashi-sensei at only around 4:00 because Kakashi-sensei had ditched him to buy the latest installment of the Icha Icha series by Ero-sennin. He couldn't go out for ramen because the Ichiraku Ramen bar was taking a day off (reasons of 'fixing-up'), and he couldn't go bug Shino (no pun intended), Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, or Lee because they were still out on missions.

Sakura-chan was having a girls' day out with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, so he couldn't try asking her out again. Besides, he didn't want to attract Tenten's aim of kunais towards his forehead or Ino's insane anger.

And so, the rest of the afternoon had been wasted walking around town, kicking the pebbles into the gutters. He had considered playing a prank on Tsunade-sama, but even she wasn't available; according to Shizune, Tsunade had been busy lecturing Konohamaru for wrecking the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

* * *

**Flashback: Outside the Hokage's Office, 4:17 P.M., Friday**

Naruto smirked and stifled a laugh. So _that's_ why the Ichiraku Ramen bar was closed, huh? Konohamaru was certainly following in Naruto's footsteps. Naruto reminded himself that he would have to teach his "successor" a few more tricks—after he finished beating up Konohamaru for wrecking the Ichiraku Ramen bar on the day that Naruto needed ramen the most.

He let his mind wander overboard a little. Unknowingly to himself, he wondered out loud, "How's Sakura-chan…I wonder if she and I would ever have a kid as hyper as Kono—WHOA!"

Looking up from her desk, Shizune looked at Naruto with questioning eyes, but then smirked. "So, Naruto-kun. How is it with Sakura-chan?"

Shizune knew about the futile attempts of the blond shinobi. Since Sakura was once Tsunade-sama's apprentice, Shizune heard Sakura constantly rag about Naruto. _'When is that kid ever going to learn that he's not going to make it…'_ she thought, smiling.

Naruto flushed at Shizune's question. Before he could say anything, however, Tsunade's screams started elevating.

"And you, Konohamaru! You even dared to try to paint all the Hokage's faces like what Naruto did three years ago! You little—"

"Naruto?" Shizune looked at the blond shinobi with urgent eyes. "I think it's time to vacate the premises…"

And so it was. Three seconds after he had bolted out of the building, a sonic wave of curses blew out of the office, knocking out everyone within five hundred feet. Naruto was glad that he had covered his ears at the last moment.

'_Note to self: kill Konohamaru after he's done being chewed on by Tsunade…' _Naruto rolled his eyes. He picked himself up from the ground and dusted off his jacket. _'Well, I'll see if he even survives Tsunade first…'_

Naruto went and bought himself a sesame ball, and sat on the swing that was under the tree of the ninja academy. There were so many memories in this place. His mind was transported way back in the day, when he used to swing here all by himself. He remembered the day that he sat in this swing, watching all his friends graduate except him. He had seen the love between parents and children, and had envied that.

Pushing himself lightly, Naruto then remembered one day from a long time ago—the day he tried to swing as high as possible and touch the sky…and the day that he really noticed his crown jewel, Sakura-chan…

* * *

**Flashback within a Flashback: The Third Week of Ninja Academy**

"I'm going to be higher than all of you someday! I'm going to be the Hokage!" Naruto yelled over everyone in the playground as he swung as hard as he could towards the sky. It was only the third week of school, and somehow, Naruto had managed to become the public enemy. He tried to be funny by attracting attention to himself. After all, what was there to lose? There wasn't a parent waiting for him at home, nor did anyone care about him. But Naruto's pranks and tricks ended backfiring—kids hated Naruto and showed their enmity by tripping him in the hallway and laughing at his attempts at ninjutsu.

"You all just watch! I'm going to be the Ho—" Naruto cut short of his words as he caught sight of a pretty pink-haired girl. Wasn't that Haruno Sakura, the girl that everyone called Billboard Head? But she looked extra cute today, especially since a ribbon appeared on her head…he didn't even notice her wide forehead today now that she'd gotten a "mini-makeover"…

Naruto continued to swing silently, trying to catch glimpses of Sakura. She was talking to Yamanaka Ino, but then suddenly turned around…and smiled at Naruto!

'_She's smiling at me…' _Naruto realized, and blushed. Suddenly, he fell off the swing, and his face became forcefully implanted into the ground.

Dirt, meet Naruto's face. Naruto's face, meet Dirt. Ouch.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Naruto heard Sakura run by him, yelling "Sasuke-kun!" A few moments later, Ino and a hoard of girls ran after Sakura. He sighed, and picked himself up. It was also the third week of school, and all the girls in the school were already completely attracted to Uchiha Sasuke.

One of the boys on the playground close to Naruto whispered cruelly, "So he finally figures that he can never be a Hokage? So he finally figures that no one will ever like him? So he finally shuts up?"

Naruto glared at the perpetrator. Clenching his jaw, he shouted at the boy, "I'm going to be a better ninja than you! Remember that! I, Uzumaki Naruto, am going to be Hokage!"

* * *

**Back at the Swing Under the Tree, Present-day**

Naruto painfully smiled when he remembered the day that he first caught sight of Haruno Sakura's new do. He chuckled when he remembered that, many years later, he yelled at Iruka-sensei about why he got placed with Sasuke in Team 7.

'_It doesn't really matter now, does it?'_ Naruto sadly thought, brushing the crumbs from the sesame ball off his shirt. _'Sasuke's gone…I couldn't make Sakura happy because I couldn't bring him back…I bet that's why she doesn't like me…'_

He heard a voice call, "Oi! Leader!"

Naruto turned his head towards the sound and caught sight of Konohamaru grinning. Naruto cocked his head, and said, "I'm actually surprised you weren't killed by Tsunade."

"Ahh…She was just drunk on sake. I didn't hear most of what she said. I was wearing earplugs. See?" Konohamaru pointed to his ears. He continued, "You told me a while back how to make those little earplugs that looked like the color of your ear. So, what's up?"

"Well, you broke the Ichiraku Ramen bar, so now I feel like breaking your head!"

Konohamaru nervously laughed, scratching and covering the back of his head involuntarily. His voice wavering, he replied, "Ano…a-anything else th-that's going on?"

Naruto caught sight of the shivering Genin, and smiled to himself inwardly. To Konohamaru, he was still the alpha dog. Naruto shrugged, and said, "Just a little lonely, I guess."

"You've got me! And Moegi and Udon! Except Moegi's sick today, and Udon's visiting his aunt in Suna—"

"Yea, but…you know, I feel like _the_ Mr. Lonely…"

Konohamaru's face dropped, understanding exactly what Naruto meant. He whispered, "Did that scary pink-haired girl dump you or something?"

"Sakura-chan? Nah, I can't even ask her out!" Naruto dryly laughed, shaking his head.

"I wish I could help you, Leader…" Konohamaru said, looking down at the ground. "But I'm not good at this stuff…"

A pregnant silence issued. Breaking the awkward atmosphere, Naruto said, "Well, see ya around Konohamaru. Tell me when Tsunade's available. We'll do a group prank her, OK?"

"Trust me, Leader!"

* * *

**Naruto's Room, 7:00 P.M.**

After eating dinner at a small little sushi shop, Naruto was back in his room, glumly sitting on his bed. His stomach growled. He was still hungry, but he had forgotten to restock the fridge or pantry this afternoon because he was so depressed.

'_So why is it that _I'm_ the unlucky guy with no missions or anything?' _Naruto thought, lying down on his bed, and staring up at the ceiling. _'I'm _still_ the last Rookie Nine kid who's not a Chuunin, Kakashi-sensei's being a bastard for not helping me become stronger so that I _can_ become a Chuunin, and everybody else probably looks down on me for _not_ being a Chuunin…_

But after thinking those thoughts, Naruto leapt up and shouted to himself, "No! I can't be emo like Sasuke! I'm GOING to be Hokage even if I remain a Genin forever! And I'm GOING to win Sakura-chan's heart!"

An awkward silence following his loud soliloquy filled the room. Naruto sighed, and flung himself back down onto the bed. This was almost even worse than being left alone as a child. In fact, this was torture seeing his pathetic self not being able to even ask his dream girl out. His love for Sakura was being compounded by nearly a hundred percent everyday…

'_If only the bank even compounded that much money everyday…'_

With that thought, he realized that the amount of money in the bank was almost as empty as his pantry and refrigerator—he almost felt like killing himself with a kunai.

'_I'm going to need to work at the Ichiraku Ramen bar sometime soon again…'_

He remembered that, next to Rock Lee, he was the most determined of passing the Chuunin exams—now, he was putting more effort into thinking of Sakura-chan than the amount of effort he used into being a Chuunin so long ago.

'_Maybe it'll all go to waste…Just like most of the effort that I used into trying to be a Chuunin…'_

Rising from his bed, Naruto went over to his desk and picked up a picture of the original Team 7. Before he could nostalgia come over him, a note suddenly dropped out from the back of the picture frame. Naruto picked it up and examined it. He didn't remember this note being stuck in the back…

He opened it, and read aloud, "Dear Naruto, I want to thank you for changing Gaara's viewpoint on life. No longer is he the blood-thirsty boy that he was, but he's turned into a caring sibling. I don't know what you did, but I know for a fact that you, Uzumaki Naruto, have the power to change people. During the preliminary and main matches, I could tell that you are the type that would never give up in your dreams. I know that you didn't become a Chuunin, but all that effort that you put into trying to become one is applauded by me. You showed what true love and bonds were to my brother, and he's finally begun to open up. Thank you, Sabaku no Temari."

The note was dated about three years ago. The memory struck Naruto. Before he had left to train with Jiraiya, Temari had given him this letter. But Naruto never read it, and just stuck it in the back of the picture frame.

'…_you Uzumaki Naruto, have the power to change people…'_

Naruto slowly set down the picture frame, recollecting his thoughts from the Chuunin exams. He closed his eyes, and memories came bombarding him: he had talked back to Morino Ibiki during the heart-racing written exam and passed even with a blank paper, he had escaped from getting eaten by a snake, he had made Neji change his views on life…He surprised many people, that was for sure.

'…_you are the type that would never give up in your dreams… all that effort that you put into trying to become one is applauded by me.'_

"So why do I believe that I'm worthless? I CAN ask Sakura-chan out!"

Naruto looked at the clock, which read 7:16 P.M. The Rookie Nine and Team Guy had once made an agreement that chatting officially started at 8 everyday if there were no missions going on. Due to neglect and laziness, or just from the amount of missions, nobody had really IM'd each other. Although the chances were quite slim, Naruto prayed that Sakura-chan would at least be home from her outing and be chatting on the computer by 8 today…

* * *

**A/N Personally, I'm quite proud of myself for this chapter. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed to my first chapter! By the way, reviewers, I might have to lay off this story for a just a tiny bit, because I need to study for dreaded finals, and I really need to catch up on my Inuyasha fanfic that I basically lay off for a year, and I need to get around to fixing my 'Byakugan Daughter' fanfic…(major sweatdrop). But don't worry! I have this story planned out! It's just a matter of typing it all up now…don't lose hope! See ya! **


	3. She Dreams

**Chapter 3: She Dreams…**

_-Sakura's Point of View-_

_It is an extra starry night with stars littered all over the sky. The moon is shining it's wonderful porcelain light upon Naruto and me. We're sitting quite close to each other, but not too close—just close enough as teammates. I'm trying to count as many stars as she could, but I keep losing count. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch sight of Naruto also counting stars with exaggerated pointing. I silently giggle. That's _my_ boy…_

_He turns to me, and toothily grins, "How many stars have _you_ counted, Sakura-chan?"_

"_I got up to 202, but then I lost count." I reply, shrugging my shoulders against the night breeze._

"_I've got 3017, dattebayo! And I found all the constellations of Konohagakure, Sunagakure, etc.!" Naruto immaturely snickers._

_I tease back, "Oh yea? Try counting up to 5000, then, Mr. Dattebayo!"_

_Naruto turns back up to the sky, and his face falls. "I…I don't know where the last star I counted is…"_

"_Fine with me," I softly say, smiling. I should probably confess now. I turn to Naruto, continuing, "Because those stars and the moon don't matter to me. Your eyes are so blue like the sky—you're the sky to me. I—"_

_I can't finish. Not because my will power doesn't enable me to. But because the satiny lips of my dream blond shinobi are pressed against mine. I was still talking a little before Naruto cut me off, so a little of my words travel into his body and run through the chakra track, through the blood, to the heart. His breath is now in me, traveling through all the systems in my body—we feel like we're almost one._

* * *

"Sakura? Konoha Café to Sakura? Sa-ku-ra? Does Billboard-Girl really need a billboard whack to her forehead now?" 

Sakura was shaken out of her daydream to see Ino peering into her face. Tenten and Hinata looked curiously over at Sakura. The four kunoichi were eating at a small café at the Konoha Shopping Center on their "girl's day out." Sakura's deli sandwich still lay untouched.

"Hey, Sakura." Ino started, cocking her forehead to the side. Ever since they'd become Chuunin, they hadn't seen each other very often, or IM'd very much for that matter. "We begged Tsunade really hard for this day off. Don't just waste it staring off into space and not talking with us!"

"Is something bothering you, Sakura?" Tenten asked, swinging her feet onto the table.

Hinata stuttered, twiddling her fingers, "S-Sakura-san. Y-You've stared into space more than f-fifteen times today…Are you OK?"

"Umm…Tenten?" Sakura ignored the previous questions asked by Hinata and Tenten. "You're wearing a skirt today."

The bunned girl cursed and immediately put her legs down. "Drat skirts. Damn, ever since I met you guys during our first Chuunin exam I started getting skirts. I almost hate your influences. Anyways. Sakura. Was that the thing that was bothering you? Umm…my sitting position?"

Sakura shook her head, and took a sip out of her soda can. "Nope."

Ino grinned wider than the Cheshire cat, and dropped her voice, saying, "Or maybe…just maybe…Sakura's bothered over a BOY?"

Hinata's eyes sparked an interest, and suddenly, Tenten threw herself across the table and shoved herself into Sakura's face, exclaiming, "Ooo! Lemme hear!"

"_Mou_…Inoooo!" Sakura pouted, putting her head into her left hand. It almost sucked that Ino was her best friend since the first day at the ninja academy. Because of that, Ino could guess nearly all that was going on in Sakura's mind, even without Ino's Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Transfer Jutsu).

"T-tell us, Sakura! Who do you like?" Hinata smiled, her pale lavender eyes brightening.

"Hmm…let's start knocking down a few possibilities," Tenten teased, pretending to be in deep thought. "Is it Lee? Oh no, he's way too full of his whatever-you-call-it Youth for Sakura. Shino? Too creepy. Choji? No, he's after Ino…Neji? Umm…n-no. H-he's too sadistic for the pure Sakura…Oh! Or is it…"

"NARUTO!?" Ino finished, a triumphant air around herself.

Inner Sakura screamed, _'How could they guess!!!!'_ So, Sakura stuck out her tongue at Ino, and said, "Eww! No!"

"Oh, come on. We know already, Sakura. What, are you scared you'll hurt Hinata's feelings or something?"

'_Huh? What does this have to do with Hinata…?' _"Sorry…I wasn't listening…"

"She wasn't paying attention!" Hinata laughed. "Sakura, I told you this morning that Kiba asked me out yesterday and I accepted!"

Inner Sakura yelled once again, _'YEEESSSS!!! SHANNAROU!!!! NARUTO'S MINE!'_

Regular Sakura replied, "_Gomen_, Hinata…I wasn't listening…"

"Do you like him? Do you like him? Do you like him?" Tenten eagerly asked thrice more, her face still plastered close to Sakura's face.

"What is with you guys?" Sakura forcefully replied. She strained, "Naruto called me flat for the 32nd time the other day! That's why I spaced out."

"Ouch." Ino winced. "OK, changed my mind. Don't go out with a guy like Naruto. I sincerely thought he had changed, too."

Sakura painfully smiled. Her Inner Sakura dipped her head and groaned, "_Gomen_, Naruto…"

Tente receded back to a normal position after hearing Sakura's verdict. She sighed, "Speaking of boys, Ino, are you going out with Shikamaru?"

"With that lazy ass? Never…" Ino's eyes flared, serious. "He's already going out with that sand kunoichi, Sabaku no Temari—even though she's about two to three years older than him. Besides, I'm waiting for Sasu…oops…"

Ino broke down in the middle of her flamed dialogue about Shikamaru. She'd just touched on the almost-taboo topic to Sakura: Sasuke.

Sakura, sensing Ino's tension, smiled, "It's fine, Ino. I'm over Sasuke—and basically any boy for a while. Trust me. I don't like guys who thank you, knock you out in the rain, and then betray their own village and everyone close to them."

Ino looked away uncomfortably. An awkward silence hung like an insidious cloud around the café table. Hinata's fingers began to twiddle even more than usual, and Tenten pretended to be staring off at the carved faces of the Hokages.

"Ano…We know that Ino's waiting for her boy (Ino twitched), Hinata's taken by Kiba, I'm on complete hiatus from any boy…what about Tenten?" Sakura gently teased, focusing a little bit of attention on her half-tomboy friend. "I swore she stuttered when talking about Neji…"

"Mm-hm!" Ino smirked at Tenten.

"No," Tenten firmly replied, tossing her head to one side, frowning.

Sakura sarcastically sighed, "Well…looks like we can't get Tenten to confess. Speaking of our girls' day out, didn't we agree that we were getting Tenten a bikini today?"

Tenten's eye twitched. _'Masaka…' _she thought, imagining the terrible feeling of being almost ninety-percent naked.

The skimpiness made her shiver. She used to be a complete tomboy her entire life until she met Ino and Sakura during the Chuunin exams. Then she had started wearing a few skirts on casual outings, and her one-piece swimsuits changed to tankinis. So in short, she wasn't much of a girly-girl like Sakura or Ino, nor was she as unconfident in "revealing some skin" as Hinata, but a bikini…?

Tenten nervously laughed, "H-heh. Now, we mustn't f-forget about H-Hinata, right? I thought we were getting her m-make-up…"

"_Betsuni_, Tenten!" Hinata cheerfully squeaked, pulling out some tubes of lip-gloss and nail polish. "I'm already done with my job! Now it's your turn to get a bikini!"

"After all, Tenten, you wouldn't admit who you luuurrrrvvv!" Ino bantered, scrunching up her face in glee.

"I told you guys, I don't like—" Tenten started, but then stopped when, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a malicious glint in Hinata's eye. _'Wait, Hinata? No, Hinata is never mean or—'_

Suddenly, Hinata and Ino pounced on Tenten, pounding her to the floor. They started dragging Tenten to the swim shop by her feet, with the panda-bunned girl screaming for her life.

"Sakura! Help me!" Tenten squealed, her hands clawing the dirt as the swim shop "hell" approached. "BLOOOODDDDYY MUUUURRRDDDEEERRR!!!"

Sakura shook her head, giggling. As she jogged toward where Tenten was being tortured, she thought back to her daydream, _'If only that had really happened, or would ever happen. If only I ever had the courage to confess instead of hide. If only times with Naruto were never awkward…If only I could find myself enjoying a date with him just like a day with Tenten, Hinata, and Ino…If only the sky would truly belong to me…'_

Tenten's high-pitched squealing like a pig about to be slaughtered brought Sakura out of her thoughts once again.

"I'd better go rescue Tenten…"

* * *

_**A/N Hi readers! I haven't updated for quite sometime because it's Finals Week. So, sorry if this chapter wasn't that great. But please R&R. I so far only have twelve for two chapters, and I don't really have much "constructive criticism." (I know my reviews say eleven, but I'm counting a PM from one of readers as twelve), and I really would like to know how I'm doing in the "Naruto spectrum" of fanfiction.**_

_**And I have a question: If I ever wanted to post one-shots in a large quantity in the future, should I put them all under 'one story' called "Naruto Anthology" (Don't steal the name) or put them up as separate stories? Please tell me…**_


	4. In Which Twenty Dollar Bets Are Made

**A/N Hey guys! Here's your chapter 4! Umm…there's not as much NaruSaku in this chapter as I intended there to be –**_**large sweatdrop**_**–, but this is more of a transition chapter that truly kicks everything off. I WILL DEFINITELY MAKE IT UP in the NEXT chapter! That's a promise. A BIG one. Because my next chapter is tense (at least I hope I can make it tense). And if you think my IM chats are lame, they are. I admit it. **

**Chapter 4: In Which Twenty Dollar Bets Are Made**

_**Previously…**_

_Naruto looked at the clock, which read 7:16 P.M. The Rookie Nine and Team Guy had once made an agreement that chatting officially started at 8 everyday if there were no missions going on. Due to neglect and laziness, or just from the amount of missions, nobody had really IM'd each other. Although the chances were quite slim, Naruto prayed that Sakura-chan would at least be home from her outing and be chatting on the computer by 8 today…_

* * *

It was a half hour to eight when Sakura returned home from her outing with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. She would've been home about a few hours earlier if umm…slightly troublesome events hadn't risen. Their mission to get Tenten to buy—no, _try_—a bikini was unsuccessful—Tenten had locked herself in one of the fitting rooms without even getting swimsuits to try on, and had thrown weapon after weapon out at her three other companions.

* * *

**Flashback: Konoha Swimsuit Shop, Friday Afternoon**

A shuriken whizzed out from under the fitting room door, clipping off a little of Ino's bangs.

"Dang it, Tenten! We're going to make you _try _a bikini, even if you aren't going to buy one today!" Ino yelled, crossing her arms. "It's that, or we'll die trying!"

This time, a kunai went through the door, and pinned a little bit of Hinata's shirt to the wall. Hinata's face turned to a frozen, white marble sculpture of fear. Michelangelo would've wanted a picture of her face—he would've won first place in every sculpture competition he went to for creativity.

"You guys," Tenten snapped, her voice bouncing around the dressing room. "I'm missing on purpose. And for the last time, I'm NOT wearing a bikini."

"Oh yea?" Ino mocked, picking up a Hawaiian-flower print string bikini. "Swallow back your words, girl!"

And Ino jumped over the door of the fitting room, and started attacking Tenten. Clouds of dust and animated stars started flying all over the place. Hinata stuttered, "_Ano_…this really isn't a good idea! I-Ino! Y-you sh-should stop!"

Sakura nodded her head, and said, "I totally agree. Seriously, stop. Otherwise, Tenten's gonna say—"

"_SOUSHOURYUU!_ Rising Twin Dragons!"

Kunais, scythes, katanas, and other various weapons started dropping all over the fitting room. Thankfully, the weapons missed Sakura and Hinata--extra thanks to Kami that no other shoppers were in the fitting room...but Ino…

Sakura yanked open the locked door, completely ripping the door off the frame. She began molding some of her chakra for emergency medical care just in case Ino was hurt. But she just saw a triumphant Tenten and a freaked-out Ino completely pinned to the floor with weapons stuck into the folds of her clothing. The poor blonde was twitching in a fear.

"Like I said," Tenten smirked, shoving the scroll that had recently done the jutsu. "Don't mess with me. Remember that I'm Konoha's Weapons Mistress. And Ino? You're lucky I missed on purpose. Again."

Unfortunately, a few shoppers came into the fitting room, and screamed at the amount of weapons that littered the floor of the shop. The manager came running, and screeched at the four girls to clean up everything—including fixing the walls and broken door. And that was how the rest of the afternoon was spent...

* * *

After taking a hurried shower, Sakura sat in front of her computer, and logged on to Konoha Instant Messaging. Would somebody be on for once in a million years? While waiting for the chat to load, she also secretly hoped that Naruto would be on… 

'_Like that would ever happen'_ Sakura scoffed at herself.

But her wish was granted.

* * *

**Konoha Instant Messaging, 8:00 P.M., Friday**

_**RamenBoy **_**(Naruto)**_** and PinkMedic **_**(Sakura)**_** have signed in**_

**RamenBoy:** Whoa, hiiiiiiiiiiiii Sakura-chan! It's Naruto dattebayo! I was just hoping that you'd be on!

**PinkMedic:** Um, hi…?

_Sakura was so surprised at her luck, that she punched the air in her room. 'I hope Naruto's the only one on today!' she thought. But she had replied with such a bland answer, completely contradictory to her feelings._

**RamenBoy:** It was sooooooo lonely today dattebayo! I couldn't do anything! Kakashi-sensei ditched me to go buy those boring perverted books and nobody else was around. Speaking of which, it's 8:00! Nobody's on dattebayo!

**PinkMedic:** Naruto, I bet everybody else is on a mission, still, or doing something sensible. And it's been like that for so many years. I bet this is just another one of those days where nobody comes on. And do you even have to _type_ 'dattebayo'?

**RamenBoy:** You're not doing anything 'sensible' according to your definition either…dattebayo.

**PinkMedic:** -sigh-

**RamenBoy:** _Ano-sa_…S-sakura-chan…do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?

_Naruto breathed. He'd just asked…and he waited for her response…_

'_He asked me! He asked me! Like the gazillion times he did, but I'm not prepared today, omigosh, the world's gonna end! What am I gonna do? What should I say? If Tenten and others come on, I'm gonna be dead.' Sakura silently panicked. And the results of panic aren't always so good…_

**PinkMedic:** no

_Naruto nearly fell out of his chair. He'd been waiting for this moment all day, and this?!_

**RamenBoy:** Please? I'll pay for it dattebayo!

**PinkMedic:** No

**RamenBoy:** C'mon…what's so bad about me?

**PinkMedic:** NO

'_Kami, am I on a role of idiocy or what?' Sakura thought, slapping her forehead._

_**HakkeJyuuken**_** (Neji),**_** WeaponzMistress **_**(Tenten),**_** GreenBeast **_**(Rock Lee),**_** and FangTsuuga **_**(Kiba)**_** have signed in**_

'_Thank Kami I declined—otherwise everyone would've seen that I accepted…'_

**RamenBoy: **Oh, BURN Sakura! Everybody's here, and they're chatting instead of doing your so-called "sensible stuff"!

**PinkMedic:** And you think that I'm going on a date with you after you tell me that? Hey guys! Help me reject Naruto!

_Sakura hit herself again. If she carried this on, she was going to end up with a nice set of beautiful blue bruises in the morning. What was she doing, rejecting Naruto like that? She knew that she probably shouldn't really care of what others thought, but she just couldn't muster up the courage._

"_Ok, Sakura," Sakura spoke outloud. "You love him. He's the sky—the world to you. So just admit it."_

_She was going to retype her answer when…_

**GreenBeast:** NARUTO DON'T U DARE TAINT SAKURA-SAN'S YOUTH!!

**PinkMedic:** Ok…

_Lee ruined her chance._

**WeaponzMistress:** Lee, that's embarrassing to Sakura as the victim and me as your teammate.

**HakkeJyuuken:** Give it up Tenten…

**FangTsuuga:** Sakura, you STILL need help to reject Naruto? I thought we went over the plan last time everybody chatted—which was a long time ago, I admit, but you shouldn't have forgotten.

**HakkeJyuuken:** Right. You go on a date with him and then dump him immediately with harsh words—after all, you believe your fate is not to be with him, correct?

**WeaponzMistress:** Neji, you sadist.

**RamenBoy:** Speaking of which… Hah I sooooo beat you, Neji, at the Chuunin exams! LOL, dattebayo!

**HakkeJyuuken:** You want to fight me again without the Kyuubi's chakra?

**RamenBoy:** "…"

**FangTsuuga:** Yahoo! I'm already a pair with Hinata…she's really shy, but she's sooooooooooooo nice :) I'm so glad I'm on the same team as her. By the way Akamaru's laughing at you, Naruto, and to anyone else who would know, why isn't Hinata or Ino on?

**RamenBoy:** Dogs can't laugh dattebayo!

**HakkeJyuuken:** To Naruto: you were a dropout at the ninja academy, you pretty much sucked at the Chuunin exams and survived with luck, so now you're hopeless at getting a date. You pretty much fail at life…To Kiba—Hinata's getting scolded for being home late.

**FangTsuuga:** Ouch…Whereabouts on Ino?

**WeaponzMistress:** Ino's computer broke. Just now. She called me about it. And can you guys believe it? Ino almost tried to kill me to wear a bikini today! Then we had to fix the entire swimsuit shop because we nearly killed it. Anyways, Neji, you're not being really nice. To Naruto—Neji just likes being an idiot sometimes.

**HakkeJyuuken:** Tenteeeennnn…….

**WeaponzMistress:** Neji, you're really stupid right now, and if you don't shut up, I'll ignore you on this chat—and for the rest of the month. Naruto, if you really need a date, go on the Konoha blind date love site.

"_Konoha Blind Date Love Site??" Naruto wondered out loud, pausing from the chat for a while. "Well, if Sakura's going to ignore me…"_

_Naruto's conscience told him the decision…a little too hastily_

**RamenBoy:** Hmm…hey Sakura. I'll bet you twenty bucks that I'll score a date on that site.

_Naruto banged his head on the wall for saying such a stupid reply—he was actually giving up?! Giving up on Sakura-chan?! _

_Sakura banged her head on her keyboard after seeing Naruto's statement. More bruises to come._

**PinkMedic:** q';rtmpie0w3mgemwajh&webiw

**WeaponzMistress: **???

**FangTsuuga:** Sorry, we didn't catch that...Sakura…were you trying to curse?

**PinkMedic:** Nah, my umm…keyboard kinda fell off the table. Anyways, to Naruto—if you don't get a date by tomorrow morning at 10 AM you seriously have to pay me, OK? Same goes for me. I'll pay you twenty bucks if I don't get a date by 10 tomorrow as well, kay? And I don't want you to be sore loser like during our young Team 7 days.

_Naruto slapped his head, and resisted from screaming. Sakura actually agreed? Crap, he was screwed for life…his girl of his dreams just agreed to his bet that went against herself for a date! _

_Sakura banged her head once again on any random hard surface in her rooms after typing that response._

_Both of them were on a roll of stupidity…_

**RamenBoy:** When was I ever a sore loser?

**PinkMedic:** You still owe me a bowl of Ichiraku's from the second week of training with Kakashi-sensei because you lost the bet that Kakashi-sensei would be on time!

_Naruto had a big sweatdrop. How did she remember?_

**GreenBeast:** NARUTO YOU ARE NOT A GENTLEMAN! YOU SHOULD'VE PAID BACK SAKURA-SAN SO LONG AGO!

**FangTsuuga:** Oi, Lee…did you ever think of "uncaps-locking" your "CAPS-lock" button?

**GreenBeast:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! EXPLOSION OF YOUTH!

**WeaponzMistress:** Lee, I know Gai-sensei would be proud, but—

**HakkeJyuuken:** Just leave it at that, Tenten…

**PinkMedic:** You owe me, Naruto…

**RamenBoy:** OK, OK, I'll pay you back after I get a date, because I'm know gonna win your bet. Paying back one bowl of Ichiraku's doesn't compare to an extra week of Ichiraku's new Miso Ramen with Tempura and lobster and kamaboko and…

_**RamenBoy has signed off**_

**GreenBeast:** HE'S NOT—

**FangTsuuga:** Lee. CAPS-lock, dang it. I'm dead serious. Otherwise I'm going over to your house with Akamaru to destroy you.

**GreenBeast:** Oh, right…Naruto's not seriously gonna go, right?

**PinkMedic:** Lee, duh! What do you think he just said? Whatever Naruto puts his mind to, he's going to do.

**GreenBeast:** OH, MY BEAUTIFUL SAKURA-SAN I'M SO SORRY! I'LL DO 20,000 SIT-UPS TO PROVE MY WORTHINESS! AND IF I CAN'T DO SO, IT'S 200 ONE-ARM PUSH-UPS AND—

**FangTsuuga:** -sighs- Lee is a hopeless case. So anyways, Sakura…If that's the case, aren't you gonna sign off and prevent Naruto from going on to the blind date site?

**PinkMedic:** Well, now I kinda have to find a date, don't I?

**HakkeJyuuken:** After much thought, I seriously think that the love between Naruto and Sakura is fated…regardless of blind dates.

**PinkMedic:** Shut up—you forever caged bird…

_**PinkMedic has signed off**_

**FangTsuuga:** O.o that was deep…

**WeaponzMistress:** I don't think she caught me saying that Neji just likes being an idiot to add to his sadistic character…

**HakkeJyuuken:** Like I care. She left w/o saying a real 'bye' too

**FangTsuuga:** This is gonna be interesting. Hey Lee!

**GreenBeast:** Yea?

**FangTsuuga:** Yes! You stopped the Caps-Lock! Anyways, bet you twenty bucks that Sakura ends up going out with Naruto despite the horrendous probability that I'm wrong.

**GreenBeast:** Bet you'll lose.

**HakkeJyuuken:** I bet that Kiba's gonna win

**WeaponzMistress:** I'm w/ Lee

**HakkeJyuuken:** What? Now you're with Lee on this one, Tenten? You're always side on my side…Come on…

**FangTsuuga:** The bet's on, fellow Chuunin! And one more condition: Sakura and Naruto have to go out "long-term". It can't just be one date and then it's over. Lee and Tenten each give twenty bucks to Neji and me if they lose…well, I bet they will lose anwayz.

**WeaponzMistress:** Bring it, dog boy. Ack! I let my porridge overcook! G2G!

_**WeaponzMistress has signed off**_

**HakkeJyuuken:** Hanabi's telling me to cook dinner. Bye.

_**FateAddict has signed off**_

**GreenBeast:** Hey Kiba! Bet u twenty bucks that Neji has a crush on Tenten. He left b/c he thought the conversation was pointless w/o her.

**FangTsuuga:** Sure, sure

**GreenBeast:** no, seriously! 1. Neji can't cook for his life—the Hyuugas would rather starve than ask Neji to cook 2. Didn't you see Neji kind of beg Tenten to be on his side in the bet? 3. Neji was acting like an idiot on this chat—he doesn't know how to act because Tenten's around! He's shy, nervous, EXPLO—

**FangTsuuga:** Yea right. NejiTen pairing? They're just sparring partners. Besides, you've never tasted Neji's cooking.

**GreenBeast:** When you end up losing random spars with that Genius of Konoha for about two years, you'll find that the punishment of having to eat Neji's food is not so fun anymore…even I, the person with the most EXPLOSIONS OF YOUTH and HARD WORK can't put up with it!

**FangTsuuga:** Dude. Chill. OK, I'll take the bet. Same rule applies: "long term". Just don't cry when you're paying me forty dollars. Kay, I need to bathe Akamaru. Byez

**GreenBeast:** I'LL WIN, INUZUKA!! I'LL WIN!!!

**_FangTsuuga and GreenBeast have signed off_**

* * *

**Hokage's Office: 8:15 P.M.**

"Yo, Shizune!" Shiranui Genma, called out, his words slightly blurred because of the needle that was constantly in his mouth. He was carrying a piece of paper with him.

Shizune was walking down the hall carrying a load of books and documents, when she heard Genma call. She staggered to a stop, and said, "Sorry, Genma, I can't turn around at the moment—Tsunade told me to get all the information pertaining to the Third Ninja Wars for her. And there's still more."

Genma rolled his eyes. The Godaime was skilled and a good leader, but lazy. He sighed, "Set those down for a minute. Do you want to earn some money?"

Shizune's eyes bore questions marks. She set down her heavy burden, and accepted the piece of paper from Genma. He said, "One of the technicians of Konoha Instant Messaging thought that this particular chat was pretty amusing. Whaddya think?"

Shizune scanned the paper, smiling at some of the responses and even laughing at some. She giggled, "You're brilliant Genma. Let's go bet with Tsunade-sama."

In the office, Tsunade was sobering up on sake when Shizune showed up with Genma. She blearily asked, "Whe're me docupapers?"

Genma showed Tsunade the paper that the technician had printed out. "Here it is. We also want to make a bet."

"We bet you twenty bucks that Sakura IS NOT going to go out with Naruto," Shizune clearly said, emphasizing the crucial words.

Tsunade took another sip of her sake, and said, "Yea…sure…I'll sign the paper showing confirmation. By the way, are you two –sip– going –sip– out?"

Both of the ninjas blushed furiously red. Where did _that_ come from?

"Tsunade-sama—you're too drunk. It's time for you to go to bed," Shizune flatly replied.

After leaving the office, Genma sighed, "She's gonna lose. She barely even looked at the paper."

"…"

* * *

As of Friday night in the town of Konohagakure, tense bets have been made. 

**1.** Naruto bet Sakura that he'll get a date on the blind date site.

**2.** Kiba and Neji bet against Tenten and Lee that Naruto will end up going out with Sakura.

**3.** Lee bet Kiba that Neji and Tenten will go out.

**4.** Shizune and Genma bet Tsunade that Sakura will not go out with Naruto.

The race is on. Gamblers, the results should be here soon. Good luck.

* * *

**A/N Well, that's the end for this chapter. So much for my "IM". OK, I have a BIG QUESTION TO ASK. **_**Should I make Genma go out with Shizune?**_

**I think most of you guys are gonna say "No", because most of the time, it's always an IrukaShizune pairing. I think.**

**Please R&R! I have quite a bit of alerts from **_**very silent**_** readers—I'd like to hear from you! As always, thanks to those who are always constantly reviewing! **

**The Submit Review button is itching…**


	5. Yes! A Blind Date! But Regret Follows!

**_A/N Chapter 5 Up! This is also more of a Naruto-centered chapter. I tried to make the title like how Naruto would say the title of a Naruto episode. Also, one of my reviewers called attention to the fact that you CAN'T cut somebody off in the middle of the chat until he or she has actually hit the "Enter" button XD. So umm…pretend that the chats are the type where you can see what the person's typing while he or she types…OK? Enjoy! _**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Yes! A Blind Date! But Regret Follows!**

_Previously…_

_As of Friday night in the town of Konohagakure, tense bets have been made. _

_**1.**__ Naruto bet Sakura that he'll get a date on the blind date site._

_**2.**__ Kiba and Neji bet against Tenten and Lee that Naruto will end up going out with Sakura._

_**3.**__ Lee bet Kiba that Neji and Tenten will go out._

**_4._**_ Shizune and Genma bet Tsunade that Sakura will not go out with Naruto. _

* * *

After signing off Konoha Instant Messaging, Naruto registered on the Konoha Blind Date Love Site. He filled out the necessary information, but left out some telltale information, such as favorite food and favorite store, both, obviously, ramen and Ichiraku Ramen Booth, respectively. After registration, his profile looked somewhat like this: 

**Name:** Mr.Charm

**Chat Name:** Mr.Charm

**Age:** 18

**Status/Occupation:** Ninja—Jounin

**Personality:** Umm…complicated?

**My Type:** A girl that will listen to me

**Appearance:** Tall

Right. Like anyone would want to date him—his profile looked more like a desperate stalker. Mr.Charm as a name? OK, maybe that was acceptable—Naruto's notorious troublemaking earned him fame all over the village. But an eighteen-year-old Jounin whose appearance is just listed as tall? More than seven-eighths of the Jounin in Konoha were over 5'7". And his personality as "complicated"? What the heck…

'_Maybe I'll score a date better than Sakura-chan…although I don't know WHAT I'm gonna do if my blind-date sees that I'm not an 18-year-old Jounin, but still a freakin' 15-year-old Genin…' _Naruto wistfully thought. He knew that he truly loved Sakura, but why he was doing this, he didn't know himself. It had something to do with an overly active conscience when he was chatting a little while ago with the rest of his friends. The compulsive Naruto who used to never regret his actions was now replaced with a doubtful, almost fearful Naruto. '_Why did I bet twenty bucks for something that goes against the girl of my dreams…?'_

Almost instantly after he thought that, a "Ding!" caught Naruto's attention. Somebody actually wanted to chat with him?

* * *

_**LovelyEyes wants to chat with you**_

**Mr.Charm:** Good evening.

**LovelyEyes:** Like. Oh. My. Gosh. How are you?

_Naruto sighed. "Oh. My. Gosh." was probably the right thing for him to say. He'd just met with some random dumb prep or something. Well, better to be friends than enemies and better to be polite than rude._

**Mr.Charm:** Very well, thank you.

**LovelyEyes:** OMG, you're a Jounin! I heard Tsunade-sama holds parties of sake and hot spring baths five days a week.

_This was hopeless. 1. Tsunade worked the Jounin's asses off twenty-four-seven. 2. All the sake and hot spring baths were probably for the Legendary Sucker's own relief. 3. Jounin and parties didn't even match! Ninjas were there for the protection of the people!_

**Mr.Charm:** Ahh…one would wish.

**LovelyEyes:** Want to, like, go on a date tomorrow or something?

_Oh, hell no._

**Mr.Charm:** Unfortunately, I'd have to decline, my good woman. Tsunade-sama is giving me a mission.

**LovelyEyes:** Darn our Hokage! Than how about—

**Mr.Charm:** I'm REALLY sorry, but my chicken is burning on the stove! See you some other time!

**_Mr.Charm has signed off _**

* * *

Naruto quit the chat with _LovelyEyes_. That was a _HORRID_ woman. "See you some other time?" More like never...And for one thing, even though Tsunade-baachan was bitchy at points in time, some random civilian who'd probably never even talked face-to-face with the Godaime shouldn't be insulting her. 

He dived into the site, and chatted with a few of girls, but they just seemed so…shallow. Just like _LovelyEyes_. He discussed the name "Uzumaki Naruto" with them for the heck of it (obviously, not relating it to himself), but for heaven's sake, they'd never even heard of the name!

That was insane. Whoever didn't know the kid who painted over the Hokages' faces, ditched the ninja academy four-and-a-half-times out of five days a week, flunked the ninja academy exam three times, and always talked back to teachers, ought to be implanted with dozens of shurikens and kunais. Too bad Tenten wasn't here to do the job for Naruto.

None of the girls compared to the intellectual Sakura-chan. In fact, none of them were even ninjas. Most of them were girls who "would like a kind guy that carries her shopping bag for her." Like he, Uzumaki Naruto, would do that. He'd rather jump off a cliff—and then get healed by Sakura-chan.

Naruto blushed at the thought. To see her green medical chakra glow against her even greener aquamarine eyes was tempting. But the effects of jumping off a cliff probably weren't so good anyways. He probably wouldn't be able even to _see_ Sakura, due to such injuries.

After a while, when he was just about to quit the site, curse his luck with girls, and scrounge up twenty bucks from somewhere, a small "ding" caught Naruto's attention. There was another person who wanted to chat with him…she'd better be smart…

* * *

_**MissKonoha wants to chat with you**_

**Mr.Charm:** Hello. How are you?

**MissKonoha:** I'm fine. How has your Friday been?

_Respectful and friendly…_

**Mr.Charm:** Busy. I'm a Jounin, ya know? The Godaime has really been burning me to complete missions.

_Naruto laughed at himself. It was the other way around. He'd been pushing Tsunade-sama to give him more missions, in the case that he could possibly get more information about Sasuke's conditions during one of the missions._

**MissKonoha:** Impressive…I'm a Jounin too, but a rookie one at that. Tsunade tries not to give me that many missions as a typical Jounin would do. I'm still considered quite 'useless' at times to my team mates…my shurikens still don't go in a straight line, I'm clumsy…I still have no idea how Tsunade-sama let me be a Jounin.

**Mr.Charm:** It's OK! When I took the test, one of my jutsus messed up, and I ended up blowing Tsunade-sama out of her seat XD Tsunade-sama's wise, though. I'm sure she let you become a Jounin for her reasons. Anybody who's a Jounin definitely has special abilities that benefit Konoha. You definitely have something you're good at…

_Naruto snorted. Wow, that must've been some major bull-crap. He didn't even know how the Jounin Exams were run. But the messed-up jutsu was true. He had been demonstrating Rasengan to Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon in the Hokage's office, and he was distracted by the Fire _Daimyo_'s cat, Tora, who happened to jump right in his face. The Rasengan went awry, and flew into Tsunade-sama's chair. She didn't have enough time to jump out of the way…_

_As for Tora, the cat? She got returned back to the Fire _Daimyo_'s sappy wife. Naruto wondered why they didn't just let the cat escape forever. After all, it must've suffered from all the cuddling that its owner gave it…_

**MissKonoha:** Aww…that's sweet. I feel so much more confident now. Umm…I guess I'm good at planning the next move of the opponent along with what weapon/jutsu they're going to use…it's just that my body's not fast enough. What's your name?

_Naruto was tempted to type in his name…But he didn't really know if he wanted to immediately reveal his name. After all, this was a blind date site…and this MissKonoha…while she might seem a little unconfident, she definitely had brains. Not many Jounins could easily predict the next move of the opponent. Most Jounins were just fast in dodging, making up for the absence of planning. _

**Mr.Charm:** That's a secret :) I'll tell you…if you go on a date with me

**MissKonoha:** Sly, aren't you? Sure :)

**Mr.Charm:** How about meeting me at the Konoha Entrance Gates at 6:00 P.M. tomorrow? All the restaurants are close by over there, so it shouldn't be that hard to decide what we want to eat tomorrow. What's your name?

**MissKonoha:** Hey, fair and square. You didn't tell me yours :) That's a secret too! Okay then. See you tomorrow at six! Can't wait!

**_MissKonoha and Mr. Charm have signed off _**

* * *

"Dang, this woman is smart…" Naruto muttered, shutting the chat box down. "Just my type too…" 

He was feeling ambivalent. It was great that he scored a date, and a smart cookie at that too, but…he probably shouldn't have lied about being a Jounin. He also wasn't feeling any better for lying about his age. Losing twenty bucks seemed trivial to the situation that Naruto had gotten himself into.

He looked up _MissKonoha's _profile, and read:

**Name:** Your face, stalker!

**Chat Name:** MissKonoha

**Age:** 15

**Status/Occupation:** Ninja—Jounin

**Favorite Food:** Depends on my mood

**Favorite Store:** I guess the _Twirling Leaves Shoppe_ in the Konoha Shopping Center…I dunno. My friends kind of drag me there all the time…

**Personality:** Experience for yourself, that is, if I accept you as a boyfriend long enough for you to really understand who I am

**My Type:** A non-perverted guy (unlike one of the Legendary Sannin called Jiraiya) that hasn't stopped reading this insanely cracked-out profile and is probably still interested in me, even though I'm continuing to babble

**Appearance:** You'll see if I accept a date from you

Whoa…she seemed almost violent in her profile, but was amiable when one talked to her. Definitely his type.

Naruto sighed in relief. She was only a fifteen-year-old, so she wouldn't be shocked at dating a younger man. But a fifteen-year-old Jounin?? She must be a genius…Neji was the only one out of their group that was a Jounin, but he became one this year at sixteen years of age. This _MissKonoha_ might be disappointed if she discovered that she was dating a Genin instead of a promised Jounin.

And it was interesting how this _MissKonoha_ had just so easily accepted a date from him. She had mostly given information about herself in the chat, but she didn't really get any information from Naruto. Was she desperate?

Naruto pulled on his pajamas and beaver nightcap and went to bed. He was restless, however. Tossing and turning, Naruto sighed continuously. He'd always wanted someone to acknowledge him ever since his childhood. He'd gained it, slowly. Now, however, he was at the stage where he just wanted a different sort of acknowledgement from just one person—Sakura-chan.

The final thought he had before closing his eyes were, _'Why am I doing such a desperate thing if I know I love Sakura-chan?' _

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura logged off the Konoha Blind Date Love site, stunned. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and gave her pink hair one last brush before going to bed. If her hair wasn't brushed before bed every night, the tangles were impossible to get out for twenty-four hours the next day. And she wanted to look her best, no…_at least_ _presentable_ to her blind date tomorrow. 

Oh yea, a blind-date. Greeeaaaatttt…Everything was a flurry of confusion. She'd bottled up her feelings for Naruto for so long, that when she did try to confess, the bottle exploded from the wrong end, making her fragile mind break. She would probably never forgive herself for accepting Naruto's bet. _'Why am I betraying Naruto? Why am I being such a useless person again? Why am I being stupid to agree to date a much older blind date than I?' _

Sakura drifted off to sleep remembering the pleasurable daydream she had about Naruto that afternoon…

* * *

Our two main teens went to bed regretting that they had even made a bet with each other for blind dates. 

Other teens went to bed hoping that they'd win their bets. One special teen of the crew hoped that his bet would especially turn out well—otherwise, his plan wouldn't work.

The Hokage went to bed after almost killing Shizune for making her accept a bet when she was drunk.

Genma wondered about Tsunade's statement of whether he was going out with Shizune. Come to think of it, Shizune was pretty and caring. When he had been severely injured by the Sound Four, she'd performed emergency care for him out on the field, and constantly checked back on him back in the Konoha Hospital. Genma went to bed wondering whether chemistry would ever happen between him and Shizune.

Nursing her swollen face from an angry punch from Tsunade (for which the Hokage sincerely apologized greatly for later), Shizune went to bed with Genma on her mind.

The people of Konohagakure fitfully dozed off to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

_Regrets, regrets. Think before you act, peoples. The consequences can haunt you for life. _

* * *

**A/N Umm…maybe not as tense as I thought it would be T.T. Genma will go out with Shizune (through majority vote by readers). You won't, however, see it very much—only towards the end. After all, this is a NaruSaku fic! Next chapter should contain some dreams of Naruto and Sakura…unless I change my plans drastically. There's ALWAYS a chance of that. Try guessing who the "one special teen" that "needs his plan to work" is! No random guesses!**

**I got TWELVE reviews for chapter 4! I was really happy, you have no idea!**

**Thanks to: Angerusu, wilkandrakar, Darklight ultimate., Meca Vegeta, SakuNaruLover, the animaniac dude, jere7782, FakeCompassion, Chaos star951, Suffocated With Cheese, colonelZ, maxslayer10.**

**You guys were great! My confidence for making a successful fic is up a lot!**


	6. It's All Right: Yea Right

_**A/N Hi! By the way, if you haven't heard the song "Here Comes the Sun" by The Beatles, I **_**strongly suggest**_** you listen to it before reading this—it's got a few of the lyrics. My title already is already part of the song. So download it from iTunes, or go on YouTube and type in "Here Comes the Sun", etc. **_

_**This chapter is a little "transitiony" again. But it's got a lot of Naruto stuff, so I think you'll like it :)**_

**_Plus, I also made a little Kakashi one-shot, for any of you guys who are interested...And it's my_ very first one-shot **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the song "Here Comes the Sun". If you sue me, I'll sue you back for ignorance.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: "It's All Right"—Yea Right**

_-Naruto's Point of View-_

_I have no idea why I'm standing on a grassy hill, but I am. I try to understand where I actually am; I look up at the sky for directions from the constellations, but the sky has been overly sprinkled with too many "sugary" stars, making it hard for me to make out any guiding shapes from nature's diamonds. The silver plate of the moon has also blocked out most of the light from the stars. Finally, looking down the hill, I see a small little pier. _'Of course! I know where I am!'_ I think. _

_This place has so many memories, it's not even funny. I remember actually seeing an unhappy-looking Sasuke for the first time here. He moped at the pier for afternoons' ends because his entire Uchiha clan was massacred. But then he got this stuck-up idea that he needed revenge. Whenever I look at the pier, I regret. Sometimes, I wish that I could've talked to Sasuke and relieved him of his feelings. We both grew up alone…maybe an early friendship would've stopped him from joining Orochimaru…_

_Also, the night before Konoha 11 set out to look for Sasuke, we Konoha 11 sat on this hill and gazed up at the starry night. It was all silent, and maybe, just maybe, if we listened really hard, we could hear the sounds of shooting stars. I remember clutching Sasuke's forehead protector, and the promise of a lifetime I made Sakura-chan to bring our teammate back—even if Sasuke was a cold bastard at points in time. _

_I have always loved the starry nights of Konohagakure, my hometown. And that doesn't even include the romantic part of it. The funny thing is, even though I lose myself within the milky sky, my mind isn't lost—I actually think more clearly._

_But before I can actually crack down to my normal thought processes (alone, may I add), I notice a dark figure down at the pier. He (or she) wasn't there before. My heart almost stops. _'It's gotta be Sasuke…It's gotta be Sasuke!'_ my mind screams. I get up slowly, and, as fast and as silently as I can, run down the hill. _'Please, tell me that _teme_ came back…please…so Sakura-chan can be happy…'

_It's not who I expect—after all, the figure has long hair of a girl. I slow down my pace, and stop midway of the hill. I'm disappointed, but not for long. The person turns around, and this time, all my life processes almost stop working. It's Sakura-chan! But she's grown her hair out…_

_She smiles at me, her eyes closing in serenity and joy. Her skin is so creamy from the light of the moon, that I almost mistake her for the moon goddess. She stands up, and her mellifluous words of music beckons to me, "Catch me if you can, Naruto-kun!"_

_She's actually added the honorific _–kun_ to my name! She loves me! A true smile that hasn't been turned on in a long time returns to my face. _

_So, I do what she says. I run the distance from where I'm standing to where Sakura-chan stands. But all of a sudden, her long hair recedes to the short length that it is now. Her smile melts away into the weeping sadness that I saw in her when she begged Team Shikamaru to bring Sasuke back. _

_Then, she begins to float rapidly towards the moon. I see her connect with the white orb in the sky, and her sad face appears in the celestial body._

_I can't stop running. It is just like another one of those feelings when I'm doing my Rasengan. It is just like the time I fought Sasuke on the hospital roof; he couldn't stop Chidori, I couldn't stop Rasengan. Can. Not. Stop…_

_I run right off the pier and into the frigid, freezing waters… I begin to sink into the abyss that's swallowing me. As I look up into the moon that has been distorted by the ripples of the crushing liquid, I think, 'Sakura-chan never grew her hair out…I had just been chasing the Sakura-chan from the past…of course she doesn't love you…she never has…'_

_I just let the current take me—I don't try to fight it. Perhaps Neji was right. Fate directs your life. I was never fated to be with my beloved Sakura-chan…_

* * *

**Naruto's Room, Saturday Morning, 9:07 A.M.**

Naruto woke up with a yelp and began choking. He was tangled in the bed sheets and blankets, and began fighting against the mess. _'I'm stuck in a current…I've got to get out!'_

Almost right after thinking that, he rolled off the bed, and with a "kerplunk!", landed on his bottom on the hard wood floor.

"_Itai_…Ouch…" Naruto groaned, standing up and rubbing the afflicted area. His entire body felt sore, probably due to the fact that he didn't "sleep correctly". He was so wet from cold sweat, it was almost hard to distinguish he had seriously been dunked in water…like in the nightmare he just had.

Naruto breathed heavily. It was scary, having had such a pleasant beginning to the nightmare, but ending with a near death situation. He tossed the bed sheets and blankets on the bed, neglecting to fold them, and opened up the curtains. Naruto never thought he'd be so glad to see the sunlight streaming through. The sun…the opposite to the moon…

He shuddered at that thought. The moon…Sakura had disappeared into the moon. What did his dream mean? What did everything mean?

Naruto stepped through the bathroom door, and turned on the hot water for a shower. He allowed the hot liquid to run over his skin, washing away the cold sweat. It just didn't seem enough, however. The hot water just didn't seem enough to wash away the cold feeling of the water that he'd fallen into in the nightmare.

As people say, ideas tend to come up in the showers…And that's what happened to Naruto. Just when he turned off the water, an idea struck him.

The past was the past. The long-haired Sakura-chan represented the past. He'd lost his chance so long ago to impress her. And when she bounded to the moon in the nightmare, the moon represented an unattainable, yet beautiful object. Sakura-chan was beyond his reach.

Feeling melancholy, Naruto trudged to the kitchen, and prepared a breakfast of Instant Ramen. Well, there was always that girl who he would meet today at six…

While the ramen sat in a bath of hot water in its cheap Styrofoam cup, Naruto sat deep in thought…_'She'll never compare to Sakura-chan…'_

He went back to his room to wait for the rest of the three minutes of "cooking" for his ramen. His back was SO sore, it wasn't even funny. The nightmare he had really did have a large effect on him. He glanced at his dresser top. The picture of Team 7, which was no more since the disappearance of Sasuke, glinted in the sun rays that were slowly filling his room.

"That note from Temari must've been bull…" Naruto said out loud to nobody. Suddenly, he thought of time he had seen Sakura-chan hug Sasuke when Tsunade-sama cured him from Itachi's _genjustsu_. Of course. _Baka_. That's what he was. Stupid. Of course Sakura-chan wouldn't fall for him. Her heart was still on Sasuke…that _teme_, Sasuke...

According to Temari, if he really did have the powers to change people and inevitably change himself, he probably wouldn't have been stuck in this hopeless circle.

* * *

**Sakura's Room, Saturday Morning, 9:03 A.M.**

The pink-haired kunoichi slowly opened her eyes to the sunlight that was kissing her cheeks through the window. She dozed off for a few seconds, until her alarm clock began to sing its tune:

_Here comes the sun, (doo doo doo doo) here comes the sun, _

_and I say…it's all right. _

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter _

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here _

_Here comes the sun, (doo doo doo doo) here comes the sun _

_and I say…it's all ri— _

BANG!

Sakura shoved the alarm clock to the floor, where it coincidentally landed on the "Snooze" button.

No, things were NOT alright. She'd accepted some blind date to some weirdo yesterday, and she was scared. It was so hard to fall asleep last night, and she only tossed and turned, not actually falling into a dreamless, but fitful sleep until 12:30 A.M.

And she didn't even know why she'd set this particular tune for her alarm clock. It just made her so mad. There were way too many references to Naruto in it. The sun was obviously his spiky hair, and he always gave her a warm feeling of the sun that the winter-like Sasuke could not give. Then, her foolishness from last night began to surface to her mind, and Sakura shook her head violently while still in bed. After holding her head in her hands for a few more moments, she deeply breathed once again.

She looked at the sorry state of her alarm clock. Once again, the plastic face had fallen off due to the consistent "violent" starts she had to the morning. She thought back five minutes to when she first woke up this morning to the warmth of the beautiful sunlight. Looking out the window, she saw puffy white clouds floating without a care in the lovely blue sky.

Well, it wasn't all that bad waking up today. It kind felt as if Naruto had been waking her up—the sun for his blond hair, the beautiful ocean-blue sky for his cheerful eyes…

Her alarm clock suddenly continued ringing the cut off tune:

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces _

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here _

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun _

_and I say…it's all right. _

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting _

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear _

_Here comes the sun, (doo doo doo doo) here comes the sun, _

_and I say…it's all right. _

Sakura attempted to smile, which turned out more like a wince. The song, however, gave her more confidence. She would ditch the blind date after today's date. She would have to find her inner voice, the true Inner Sakura to confess to the boy that she was madly in love with…the boy who was basically a sunny day within himself.

Finally, Sakura rose from the bed, immediately collapsing to the floor. Dang, she was sore…Sore in the muscles, and sore in the heart. Unfortunately, she still didn't have enough skill to cure the deep soreness in her muscles with her medical chakra. Also, if anybody had a medicine to cure sore hearts, she would gladly give him or her all her life savings for the remedy.

Looking at the time from her clock, she saw that it was 9:30. Oh yea…she still had to settle a few things with Naruto at 10 on KIM (Konoha Instant Messaging). It was a foolish bet, but once something starts rolling downhill, it's hard to chase it and stop it.

She would have to play the fool until everything ended…

"I think I'll freshen up first…" Sakura thought out loud, stepping into the shower.

* * *

**A/N Hah hah! Cliff again! I have the next chapter typed up already (another chat thing), but I need reviews::winks maliciously:: Keep guessing who the "mystery teen" from chapter 5 is! I've gotten interesting guesses! AND LEAVE YOUR REASON WHY YOU GUESS THAT.**

**And OMG OMG! I got FIFTEEN REVIEWS! I'm seriously sooooo happy! You guys make my day! Keep it up, please! I **_**especially love**_** good critiques! Thanks to these reviewers who reviewed: Darklight ultimate., Suicidal-kun, maxslayer10, SakuNaruLover, prosopagnosia, mistakenXsilence, Suffocated With Cheese, Momochikd, Softly Sleeping, FakeCompassion, jere7782, wilkandrakar, dark-freedom, Krymsom, Gnosismaster**

_**Plus, I thank **_**Softly Sleeping**_** and **_**prosopagnosia**_** because their reviewing indirectly led to me the gag theme of beds and soreness in here :) To be honest, I had no idea how to write this chapter without the theme of beds, sleepiness, etc.**_


	7. Messy Melee

_**A/N Hi guys! I'm back again! A longer chapter for those who complained last chapter. This is a little Ino-centered towards the bottom, for those who missed her :) ALSO, VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!!!!**_

_**VERY VERY IMPORTANT.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Messy Melee**

**KIM, Saturday Morning, 10 A.M.**

_**RamenBoy, PinkMedic, GreenBeast, YourFavFlorist **_**(Ino)**_**, KindPurity **_**(Hinata)**_**, FangTsuuga, and WeaponzMistress have signed on. **_

**YourFavFlorist:** Hello, everybody! My computer is up and running!

**WeaponzMistress:** Oh yea, you broke your computer yesterday. What, did you jam your hard drive with flowers or something because you couldn't get me to wear a bikini?

**PinkMedic:** Eww…it's Ino-_buta_.

**YourFavFlorist:** Well, if it isn't Forehead. How's your morning, Forehead?

**RamenBoy:** OK, OK, cool it. Nobody has said a proper "Good Morning" yet dattebayo. My morning's bad enough. I woke up with a REALLY sore body today dattebayo.

**GreenBeast:** I SEE THAT EVERYBODY'S MORNING HAS BEEN EXTREMELY UNYOUTHFUL! ALTHOUGH MY HANDS ARE SORE I AM STILL FULL OF THE EXPLOSION OF YOUUUUTTTTHHH!!!!!

**WeaponzMistress:** You know, I woke up sore as well. And Lee, even with a sore body, my morning was actually fine until you said that.

**FangTsuuga:** ::warning look:: Lee, what did I tell you about Caps-Lock yesterday? Don't make me mad today—I've got a sore back as well.

**KindPurity:** Ohayou Gozaimasu, minna-san!

**FangTsuuga:** Hinata-chan! We missed you yesterday::kiss::

**KindPurity:** ::blush:: _Ano_…_Chichi-ue_ (A/N Japanese for "Father) wasn't so happy that I was late…so he lectured me for a really long time…:( Something about holding Hyuuga status…

**WeaponzMistress:** Hinata, you should chat on IM more often. It's impossible to type stuttering into IM :)

**PinkMedic:** Yea…I still wonder about how Mr. Dattebayo has to type in "dattebayo" all the time. ::glares:: And it's kind of weird—it seems as if everyone who was on KIM yesterday has a sore body part. And my deep-muscle soreness is the type of soreness that I can't heal with my medical chakra yet.

**RamenBoy:** I'm just going to ignore your glare, Sakura-chan. Speaking of the Hyuuga family, where is Neji? And Shino…Shino didn't come on last night either. And Shikamaru! And Chouji! We're missing a lot of the Konoha 11 dattebayo!

**KindPurity:** Neji-niisan is training right now…umm…despite having sore feet. I told him to come on later, but I don't know if he will. He's working really hard, though.

**YourFavFlorist:** Shino's mother came into the flower shop yesterday. She said that Shino has been sick…But she says that Shino is also meditating a lot and is in constant deep thought. Chouji's back in the hospital for eating too much BBQ again, but he should be out by this afternoon. And Naruto, you should already know that Shikamaru's WAY TOO LAZY to IM. He'd rather play Shogi and watch clouds.

**GreenBeast:** Yea, Shino's probably thinking about how to screw up our lives with bugs and stuff. Or how to "bug" us. Hahahahaha.

**PinkMedic:** Umm, Lee? Not funny. But I'll give you credit for un-Caps-Locking. To Naruto—So, did you get a date?

_Naruto winced. He was hoping that they wouldn't touch on this subject, but it was obvious that they would. Praying that everything would go alright, he typed in his answer._

_All the teens who were on KIM instantly froze in their seats. The ultimate moment…the ultimate moment when they would learn if they won their bets or not…_

**RamenBoy:** Of course, Sakura-chan ::grins:: I win twenty bucks dattebayo!

_Sakura gaped at Naruto's message. _He. Got. A. Date. Unbelievable.

_The other teens nearly fell out of their chair (with Hinata close to fainting—even though she had no idea of the bet so far). This blond sugar bomb had actually scored a date? Kiba especially was slapping his own head. He'd just lost twenty bucks. Tenten and Lee were pumping their fists for winning. It was Sakura's answer, however, that shook things up a little bit._

**PinkMedic:** Well, good for you. 'Cause I got a date too. And you haven't lost yet, 'cause we don't know if your date decided to ditch you before meeting up.

_Sakura didn't know why her words suddenly turned very mean. The further she proceeded with this mess, the worse the mess was getting. _

**YourFavFlorist:** Oh. My. Goodness. Sakura are you kidding me? You got a date????? I can't believe somebody would actually pay attention to her. Anyways, for once, Miss Billboard actually is using her big brain to think. We don't know if Naruto's just BSing or anything. Maybe he just wants twenty bucks. And what's the deal with twenty bucks anyway?

**KindPurity:** You'll have to fill us in on that—we both weren't here yesterday.

**PinkMedic:** Ino, you should be counting your blessings that I haven't blocked you off KIM in my chatting list. Anways, to both Ino and Hinata, Naruto tried asking me on a date –again–, and then he bet twenty bucks that he could get a bet on the Konoha Blind Date site. Apparently, he has. And so have I. I told you I wouldn't lose to you, Ino.

**WeaponzMistress:** Maybe you guys should double date or something. Just to have fun, and to make sure that the other person brought a date.

**PinkMedic:** Yea, I wanna see what ugly girl Naruto fished up.

**RamenBoy:** OK, you _so_ asked for it, Sakura. Konoha Gates. 6 P.M. I asked my date to come then.

**PinkMedic:** Bring it.

_**RamenBoy and PinkMedic have signed off**_

_**HakkeJyuuken has signed on**_

**YourFavFlorist:** The heck? Naruto and Forehead just both signed off without saying bye. And wow…that blond did NOT add a _–chan_ to her name! And he didn't say 'dattebayo'! The Apocalypse is here!! Guys, I'm going to sign off because NO ONE just signs off KIM w/o saying "Bye" to Yamanaka Ino!

**WeaponzMistress: **No, no! You'll mess things up, Ino! Look, Naruto and Sakura signed off w/o saying "bye" yesterday too. You weren't here yesterday, so you won't get the point! DON'T DO IT.

**YourFavFlorist: **Or what?

**WeaponzMistress: **Do you seriously want a replay of what happened yesterday?

**YourFavFlorist: **"…"

**GreenBeast:** Hah! Neji and Kiba are going to lose twenty bucks at 6 today!

**FangTsuuga:** Lee. I'm not going to lose.

**HakkeJyuuken:** Guys, I haven't even said _a word_ since I've signed on because you guys have been talking so much. I'm missing out on something, right?

**KindPurity:** _Ohayou_, Neji-niisan! _Ano_…There's another bet going on? I think you'll have to fill Ino and me in on that again.

**WeaponzMistress:** How'd your training go, Neji? I'm surprised you actually trained without me for once.

**GreenBeast:** He couldn't have trained that long. Neji has incredibly long hair, so he was probably doing some extreme hair care to keep it youthful looking.

**HakkeJyuuken:** Whoa, whoa, whoa—too many comments to me at once. Ok. To Tenten—I'm trying to figure out a new jutsu. To Hinata-sama—we had a bet yesterday. Kiba and I say that Naruto and Sakura will go out, and Tenten and Lee say they won't. To Lee—I'm going to Jyuuken you out of Konoha if you don't shut your mouth about my hair.

**FangTsuuga: **Now that I think of it…Neji, you didn't refer to Hinata w/ a _–sama_ yesterday…

**YourFavFlorist: **And I thought I was a loudmouth—Kiba, that was totally stupid.

**HakkeJyuuken: **Yet another person I need to Jyuuken out of Konoha…

**KindPurity:** It's OK! Seriously. I don't really care about whether people add honorifics to my name or not. Now, based on the circumstances, obviously Naruto-kun and Sakura won't go out. They've already gotten blind dates.

**HakkeJyuuken:** ??? Hold on, I obviously missed something about Naruto and Sakura's dates when I wasn't on. They got blind dates? Shucks…And I needed twenty extra bucks too.

**FangTsuuga:** Neji, don't give up hope yet. Ino, Hinata. The terms of the bet are that they have to go out long term with their dates. So just one date may not cut it.

**YourFavFlorist:** _-sigh- _unfortunately I can't participate in this bet because 1. I don't have any pocket money left 2. I didn't hear everything that went on yesterday. So I'll abstain. But I'll go with Kiba and Neji. Sakura's definitely got someone on her mind in Konoha, and I think it's Naruto.

**WeaponzMistress:** Yea, Sakura was pretty spacey on our girl's day out. But I'm still resolute that she's not going out with Naruto. What do you think, Hinata?

**KindPurity:** Umm…I'll agree with you.

**FangTsuuga:** Neji, it seems as if both of our girlfriends are against us.

**HakkeJyuuken:** Kiba. For the last time (because you always yell this to me), Tenten is NOT my girlfriend.

**YourFavFlorist:** Sure, sure.

**WeaponzMistress:** Well, that was nice of you, Neji ::glares::

**HakkeJyuuken:** Wait, wait! I didn't mean it that way. Tenten, you're still my best friend, I swear—

**WeaponzMistress:** I was kidding, Neji.

**HakkeJyuuken:** Oh……….

**GreenBeast: **Neji::sobbing:: Does this mean that you and I weren't EVER good friends! How could you do this to me!!!!!!!!

**HakkeJyuuken:** ::bangs head:: OK, Lee. I'm sorry that—

**GreenBeast: **Kidding. I just like messing with you.

**HakkeJyuuken: **"….."

**FangTsuuga:** OK. LISTEN UP. WE JUST GOT WAY TOO OFF TOPIC. I've got a plan. Everybody meet me by my house, 5:45 P.M. We'll proceed to the Gates from there, silently.

**GreenBeast:** Look, Naruto and Sakura just told you! They're NOT going out!

**HakkeJyuuken:** Well, I'm holding on to my twenty bucks until I get proof. I have to go.

Hanabi-sama's tearing up the house b/c her breakfast isn't on the table. And for heaven's sake, nobody has to even cook her breakfast—it's just cereal and milk. As if she can't fix that herself.

_**HakkeJyuuken has signed off**_

**WeaponzMistress:** My mother's calling me.

_**WeaponzMistress has signed off**_

**KindPurity:** Neji-niisan was gone pretty quickly…then again, Hanabi-chan is just a little spoiled…

**FangTsuuga:** Hinata-chan? Does Neji like anybody?

**YourFavFlorist:** Don't tell me there's another bet going on…

**GreenBeast:** Well, there is. Kiba and I are betting that Neji and Tenten will go out.

**YourFavFlorist:** That's SUCH a CUTE couple! No. That's a HOT couple. Hinata! Does Neji like anyone?

**KindPurity:** I don't know! I really don't!

**FangTsuuga: **OK, well then, it really is a fifty-fifty here…

**GreenBeast:** No, it's not. Inuzuka, I'm gonna win. Because I know that Tenten likes Neji. She left because Neji left.

**FangTsuuga:** And you say so why??

**GreenBeast:** Because Tenten doesn't have a mother—a living one at least.

**YourFavFlorist:** Oh yea… Tenten's parents died a long time ago. Hey, should I tell Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino about these bets?

**FangTsuuga:** To Lee—fine, you're right about Tenten's family, but I'm still gonna win. To Ino—be my guest. But you can't let Neji, Tenten, Sakura, or Naruto know that we're betting on them—they'll kill us. And I'm fine with basically anything long as I win the bet.

**YourFavFlorist:** I think I can get Shika to help out…oh…I so know what I'm going to do to prove that this is a NejiTen and NaruSaku!!!!

**KindPurity:** What?

**YourFavFlorist: **Well, Hinata, you'll see :)

**GreenBeast: **TO ANYONE THAT'LL LISTEN! I'm going to get $40 from Kiba! Twenty from the bet that Naruto and Sakura won't go out, and twenty that Neji and Tenten will go out! I think I'll get a new spandex suit…maybe yellow?

**FangTsuuga:** Then we're going to have to call you the Yellow Banana of Konoha instead of the Green Beast. Anyways, Akamaru's trying to bite my hand off 'cause I haven't fed him yet. See ya'll at the gates tonight. By the way, Hinata. Do you want to come over?

**KindPurity:** It might be better if you come over. I don't think _Chichi-ue_ will be very happy if I leave again. Besides, I think he'd be glad to meet you :) See you!

**FangTsuuga:** Sure thing. See you!

_**FangTsuuga and KindPurity have signed off**_

**YourFavFlorist:** Awww…Kiba and Hinata are a cute couple too! By the way, Lee, yellow is a horrible spandex suit color. Now I'm going to go visit Chouji and Shikamaru and tell them about the bet.

**GreenBeast:** Kiba's not here…MY EXPLOSIONS OF YOUTH MAY FINALLY BE UNLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSHHHHHEEEEDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**YourFavFlorist:** ::sweatdrop:: bye…

**GreenBeast:** GOOOOOODDDDD BBBBYYYYYEEEEE!!! MAY THE YOUTH BE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**YourFavFlorist and GreenBeast have signed off**_

* * *

After hurriedly signing off to avoid having to talk to the insane Taijutsu user, Ino picked up the phone and dialed Shikamaru's house. 

While punching the numbers into the telephone, she giggled. She was going to need to be very prepared for what was happening tonight. She could almost see the outcome—no, she already basically _knew_ the outcome. And it would be a good time to get back at Forehead. But without a certain shinobi's help...

The answering machine kicked in at the Nara household, and Ino mildly cursed. She was just about to hang up when but a sharp woman's voice barked, "HELLO?"

The platinum-haired girl winced. Yoshino-san was probably lecturing her husband at this point. With as little fear in her voice as she could manage, Ino spoke, "_Ohayou_, Yoshino-san! Is Shikamaru available?"

"Ahh, Ino-chan! Nice to talk to you. Let me pull that lazy bum out of his bed. He's still sleeping even at 10:30!"

Even though Yoshino had covered the mouthpiece, Ino could still clearly hear the fierce Nara woman screaming at the top of her voice for Shikamaru to pick up the phone. After no answer, Yoshino told Ino, "Hold on. I'm going to make Shikamaru know what happens when he ignores his mother—let alone a woman."

"It's OK…you don't have to—"

A complete buzz of screaming rocketed through the earpiece of Ino's phone, and the kunoichi almost went deaf. It was a few moments before a tired voice drawled, " 'Lo?"

"Oi, Shikamaru!"

"Yea, whuh? Temari?"

"Idiot. It's me, Ino!"

The shinobi replied without apologizing, "Whaddya want? Look, I could be catching up on sleep or something, and I really don't want to be bothering in women's troubles…"

Anime anger marks began boiling up all over Ino's head as she began to run out of patience with her teammate. _Ok, Ino…cool down…he won't do anything if you're not calm…_

She held her tongue, however, and as sweetly as she could, she said, "Now, Shikamaru. I really need a favor from you."

"_Mendokusei_…Lemme go back to—"

"If you don't help me, I'll tell everybody that you and Temari—"

"Kidding, kidding. I'm listening."

Inner Ino smirked and evilly laughed. _That_ always got Shikamaru. Not that he and Temari had done anything really "bad" in their relationship, but Shikamaru never liked it when the crew discussed his love life.

The kunoichi discussed the bets that had been made, and told Shikamaru what he needed to do if the circumstances happened. The pineapple-haired boy could only agree to her every command—it was better than suffering from the full effects of Ino's gossipy blackmail.

"You'd BETTER be there, Shikamaru!" Ino warned, making sure that her voice carried the full effect of her threat."

"Yea…yea…"

Before hanging up, Ino could've sworn she heard Shikamaru already snoring on the other end.

Rolling her eyes, Ino began packing a backpack full of the necessary equipment that she'd need for the intense spying today. Boy, wasn't this the best chance in the world to poke a little fun at Sakura.

Then, she started to laugh. It began as a small snicker, but carried on out as a full blown evil laugh. She held up her arms laughing like an evil plotter until—

A voice from downstairs called out, "Ino? Are you plotting again? I need help in the flower shop!"

The kunoichi choked on a half-laugh, and coughed out, "N_-cough-_No, Kaa_-cough_-, Kaa-san! Coming!"

Bounding down to the flower shop to help out the morning customers, Ino reminded herself that she still had to tell Chouji and Shino about the major event that would happen soon...

* * *

Oh my golly me…with the addition of Ino and Hinata (who thankfully aren't adding to the betting mess), and more verbal abuse between our crew, who knows what's going to happen to the love lives of everyone? 

Plus things are really starting to pick up speed…and nobody can do anything about it. That special teen can now only hope for the best and meditate. Ino's beginning her mastermind plotting—or rather, she's done with plotting and waiting for things to unfold. Naruto and Sakura's level of worry is more than Sasuke's level of worry for avenging his clan. The others are scurrying around their house, scrounging up all the pennies and dimes, and hoping that it'll just make it to twenty dollars in case they lost.

Wait. Really. If you thought that this was only between the Konoha 11, you're wrong. Messed up events like this don't occur very often in Konoha. So, somewhere in the Hokage's office, a group of adults were discussing a serious matter…"serious".

* * *

_**A/N Well, that's chapter 7. I have a very important matter to tell you.**_

_**I just got banned off yesterday. Yes, banned—again. It will be basically impossible for me to update. BUT. Yes, but. That's only a problem for updating **_**online**_**. I'll still be keeping a notebook that I'll write my future chapters in. I already have the next chapter completely written out—just not typed. **_

_**I thank you all for reading my stories here. I felt acknowledged and I met so many nice people here. It was so much fun talking with you guys, and it made me happy. Please do NOT treat this as a final goodbye. I MAY be able to squeeze in one or two chapters in the next two weeks because of my Computer Class that's not at home…and when school starts again, I can post the chapters in my notebook…Have hope…**_

_**For reviewing chapter 6, thanks to these 15: gottaluvtwilight, **__**ANDREA1114, narusakufan, NarutoxHarem, butaneng, Suicidal-kun, wilkandrakar, Gnosismaster, SakuNaruLover, Chibimasta, Kokuou no Shin'en, maxslayer10, Softly Sleeping, Krymsom, jere7782**_

_**Plus, I also made a little Kakashi one-shot, for any of you guys who are interested...I didn't say this in my last chapter…And it's my**__** very first one-shot **_

_**One last thing before I go wallow in my miseries: the next chapter will not have NaruSaku. And if you guys think that every chapter should have NaruSaku, I don't think that's right. In true stories, no author just focuses on the main characters all the time. But I'm telling you, the next chapter is also quite important—the answer to the "secret teen" can be completely inferred. (But I bet you guys already know who…) And I'm REALLY hoping you guys review A LOT in the next chapter, because I spent SEVEN PAGES front and back writing out chapter 8 by hand…**_

_**Remember, have hope…and I wish you an early Happy 4th of July**_

_**Sine cera,**_

_**Yumizuki**_


	8. Adults Can Play Too

_**A/N Chapter 8, peoples! I'll see if I can squeeze in chapter 9 by July 13**__**th**__**…Joy, Friday the 13**__**th**__**…the day I have to officially get banned off.**_

**_EDIT (Sept. 15, 2007): I've corrected Yellow Flash's name to his real name, which is Namikaze Minato. I've also added a few things in the section about Sannin Betting._**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Adults Can Play Too**

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai briskly hustled to the Hokage's office at around 11:00 A.M. Saturday morning. They had all been summoned by messenger hawks about twenty minutes ago. And they were not happy. A lot of Jounins and Chuunins (like Iruka) had been given special breaks from training Genin today, and instead of having the privilege of sleeping in till noon on a _Saturday_ morning, these three were hurrying to yet another one of Tsunade-sama's almost unreasonable missions.

With her mystical red eyes directed toward the book-loving ninja, Kurenai told Kakashi, "I'm actually surprised that you're on time today."

Attempting to smooth down his messy, unkempt hair, Asuma mumbled on his cigarette, "Yea, normally Tsunade waits for more than fifteen minutes whenever she asks for you, Kakashi."

Kakashi, whose eyes were continued to be buried within an Icha-Icha book (Make-Out Double Paradise Tactics, the latest installment in the series), answered with a monotone, "The Godaime threatened me that if I didn't come on time today, she'd deduct my paycheck for the entire year plus take away all my books."

Asuma and Kurenai looked at each other worriedly, and said at the same time, "Then it must be a serious issue or mission…"

The trio increased their pace to the office, wondering what pending bad news would arrive.

"Aah…so glad you could make it, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai!" Tsunade exclaimed and smiled with a demeanor so rare that even Kakashi took his eyes off his book.

_She's actually…in a good mood…_

Genma and Shizune were also in the room. With a quick scan over the two, Kakashi realized that he, Asuma, and Kurenai had been duped by the Godaime. If this was an important mission, then Genma's eyes would be set with determination to complete a mission, and the metal _senbon_ in his mouth would be straight from clenched teeth. Another problem was Genma was rarely called for very important missions anyways. Shizune, on the other hand, would be wearing a Jounin vest and standing rigidly to the Hokage's side with thick documents relating to the mission in her hand. Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig, would be off to the corner of the room, staying out of the way…

But such was not the case. Hypothetically, if this really _was_ an important mission, Genma's needle wouldn't be drooping loosely in his mouth in an attempt to look casual while "subtlety" checking Shizune out…nor would Shizune be blushing very slightly and holding just a few copies of paper instead of the normal encyclopedia-load. And Tonton wouldn't be making its little "Bue! Bue!" noises…

Lastly, and most obviously, Tsunade wouldn't be sitting back in her chair completely relaxed, with hands tucked behind her head—not to mention her feet on the desk, which, for once, had no stacks of paper on it.

'_What a sham…'_ Kakashi mentally sighed, pulling out the book he'd tucked away in his pack.

Tsunade saw this, and irritatingly thought, _'Darn…knew he'd be able to tell that this wasn't anything big at all…at least for the entire welfare of Konoha…' _

Asuma, however, hadn't seemed to have gotten the idea yet. He stoutly asked, "Tsunade-sama. Is there an S-class mission for us to do?"

The Hokage grinned from ear-to-ear, revealing her pearly white teeth. Kurenai's eye twitched. Was there something that had been put in the sake this morning, or what…

The Godaime replied, "Well, 'S' as in Secret, yes…but not the 'S' you're used to…there's not any big physical stuff involved…Now, I'm just waiting for two more peop—"

A panicked knock sounded at the door, and the Hokage shouted in a warm tone, "Welcome! Welcome!"

Asuma's mouth was left hanging. "_Welcome?_"Not the usual "Get in!" or "_Hai_!" or "Naruto, you spare the knocking and just get your ass in here! You did the mission report wrongly!"…

Since the time he'd just figured out the mission was a scam, Kakashi had just finished a chapter of his book.

Suddenly, Hyuuga Hiashi burst into the office, panting crazily, yet making futile tries to look as how the Head Honcho of Hyuuga should look. Drawing himself up straight after slightly smoothing down his white robes, he replied as calmly as he could through breaths, "_Oh_…_Ohayou_…_Ohayou-Gozaimasu_, Ho…Hokage-sama. I…I apologize for being late…I…went overtime training with Neji."

"_Betsuni, betsuni!_" Tsunade continued to grin. "Now we just need one more—"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!" everyone in the office heard, as the door crashed open, letting in a spinning green blur. The blur turned into a man who had a thumbs-up and an overly exaggerated grin plastered onto his face.

"Maito Gai! Good to see you! Feeling youthful today?" Tsunade cheerfully asked. Shizune's lower jaw crashed into the floor at a hundred miles per hour. So did everybody else's (except Kakashi's) for that matter. _Tsunade. Asked. Gai. About. Youth. Omigawd. The. World. Is. Ending._

"Yes! The Springtime of Youth has been especially high today!" Gai yelled, tears streaming down his face. He caught sight of Kakashi, and slapping the white-haired Jounin on the back, boomed, "Kakashi, my rival! Your youth will be wasted on such books!"

Of course, the Elder Green Beast of Konoha didn't get a response from the descendant of White Fang.

Asuma asked, "Tsunade-sama, if this is an important S-class mission, shouldn't Jiraiya-sama be here? After all, this isn't an S-class mission we're used to…"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Kurenai caught on, frowning just slightly. "You were waiting for two people—Hiashi-san and Gai came. But shouldn't Jiraiya-sama be here with us? I could go fetch—"

"No need, Kurenai…" Tsunade smirked mischievously. "Jiraiya's already here, and he's been here for quite some time already too. Apparently, he thought I didn't notice…"

With a sudden contrast to her odd, but cheerful personality a few moments ago, Tsunade screamed at the top of her voice, "JIRAIYA, GET THE HECK IN THE OFFICE AND CUT THE PEEKING!"

Soon, everyone saw the Perverted Hermit fall through the window and into the room, clutching a small spyglass in his hands. Quickly shoving the object into the folds of his clothes he muttered, "Present, Tsunade…"

With a "hmph!", Tsunade then gave her best American Idol smile to everyone office, who, naturally, all sweatdropped. Even Kakashi, had put away his book once more because of the Hokage's peculiar behavior.

The Godaime started, "Ok…Now we can officially start our meeting. Welcome, Kakashi, Asuma, Shizune, Genma, Tonton, Hiashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Jiraiya. By a show of hands, who's thought that Konohagakure has needed a little bit of spicing up in these past few years?"

The eight Jounin (and one pig) slowly raised their hands…or hoof. Well, they didn't really understand what the temporarily craked-out Hokage was getting at, but it would probably be safest to raise their hands. After a little more thought, "spicing up" was fine…as long as it didn't include a Kyuubi or demon attack like so long ago, or as long as the Hokage wasn't going to force Konoha to try a meatloaf-liver-and-parsley smoothie surprise.

"Good, good! Now, I'd like you to read the pieces of paper that Shizune's going to hand out to all of you…well, except Tonton."

Silent mumbling and grumbling between the eight summoned ninja arose. They really could be spending some quality time doing something else other than listening to a weirded-out Hokage. Even spending this "day off" training their students seemed much more worthwhile. Gradually, everyone tuned down their voices as they began to read the handouts.

As the Jounin read the papers, a few snickers quietly erupted from them. Almost immediately, Gai berated Kakashi, "You ditched your student to buy a book!? How unyouthful!"

Asuma wiped his eyes as he silently mouthed, "Ino stuffing flowers in her laptop? Forcing Tenten to wear a bikini? Hah!"

Kurenai had trouble concealing her smile as she learned about the antics of her most outgoing student, Kiba.

Gai loudly exclaimed, "I'm so proud of Lee's Youth! Kurenai, I don't ever want your Kiba to call my Lee a banana!"

Even mostly silent Kakashi smirked behind his mask as he slowly absorbed the information from the sheets of paper. Looking up for a short time, he caught Jiraiya's eye. Nodding, they both mentally agreed on one thing, _'Never thought about Naruto in this point of view…'_

Everyone was enjoying themselves, until a "_N-NANI!!!!!_" was heard. Immediately, heads turned towards Gai as the expected source of the yell, but surprisingly, they quickly found out that it was the normally calm Hiashi who had yelled. His Byakugan was slightly activated in the heat of things.

"I…I had no _idea_ my Hinata was dating the Inuzuka boy!"

"Gosh you are a slow reader…I'm already done with the second KIM," Kurenai sighed, turning her head towards the Hyuuga Head. "But I will tell you that Kiba is a fine and strong young man, Hiashi-san. Please do not underestimate my student."

"Do continue reading, please!" Tsunade encourage, the smile on her face growing wider every second. It was sheer pleasure watching the reactions of the Jounin as they were basically looking at a portal into the wild teenage side of their students in the KIM printouts that spanned from last night to this morning. It would've been even more interesting had she gotten hold of any chats from the Blind Date Site. Unfortunately, she didn't have the rights for that—those were confidential under public consensus because of the word "Blind".

The Hokage waited until the last person stopped reading before continuing, "Genma and Shizune first called attention to the first KIM from a technician who thought that the chat was pretty funny. The two bet with me while I was drunk. Putting the 'drunk' matter aside, I later felt that this was something quite out of the ordinary. A bet of Love? So I requested further printouts of a KIM this morning to see how things had progressed."

Hiashi whimpered almost incoherently, "My Hinata…My Hyuuga clan…"

It took everyone almost all their willpower not to beat Hiashi in order for him to shut up.

"So," Tsunade primly smiled. "I want you guys as the finest Jounin of Konoha to tell me 1. What you think I'm going to tell you to do 2. What the 'spice factor' to kick things off is, and 3. Why I'm so happy."

The Jounin racked their brains for any questions that they've ever encountered in their lives that were stranger than this. Jiraiya finally ventured, "1. Make us bet according to this KIM 2. The 'spice factor' is betting 3. You're happy that Naruto and Sakura might get together."

"Right, wrong, semi-right."

Question marks began to float in the air.

"It's true that I love to bet. So I want you to place bets on all of these bets that have been made so far. For number 2, however, the spice factor is not betting, but Naruto and Sakura. They're coming together, finally!"

"_Might_," Shizune corrected while clearing her throat. "I still doubt that a crazy blond is going to hook up with my younger sister-apprentice."

"_Will_," Tsunade shot back, glaring at her assistant. "Naruto and Sakura are—"

A knock sounded at the door. Tsunade barked, "Come in!" Who dared to interrupt her at this moment? She had been on a roll…

"Tsunade-shishou?" a pink haired kunoichi politely asked, stepping into the room. Sakura slightly stiffened at the sight of so many Jounin. She obviously changed her mind on what she had been going to say when her manner turned more serious. "Is there anything I can do?"

Tsunade batted her hand towards her apprentice, and said, "Nah, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, and dipping her head slightly in embarrassment, said, "OK, then. Umm…sorry to have to ask for another break, but may I have the afternoon off? I'm—"

"Going on a date?" Tsunade finished, not being able to restrain herself.

The girl raised a thin eyebrow. "Well, yes…How'd you know?"

"Oh, just the way you asked me, Sakura…" Tsunade covered, without letting any suspicious emotion into her voice. She could see that the rest of the Jounin's heart rates had increased dramatically because of Sakura's entrance—especially Hiashi's. It wouldn't be the best of times if he got a heart attack. The Hokage decided to quickly send Sakura away by saying, "I _did_ date in my life time, you know."

Sakura smiled, a pink blush climbing in her face.

'_Of course, Sakura! The Hokage _is_ a woman!'_ Inner Sakura yelled.

The teenage kunoichi called to her master on the way out of the office, "_Domo Arigato!_ And if there's anything at all, please call me!"

When the door shut, everyone let out a deep sigh. "As expected of Tsunade-sama…" Shizune weakly voiced.

The unanimous thought at the moment was 'That was close'. They didn't however, get a chance to regain their original heart rate when the door banged open again, revealing a disheveled Naruto.

"Tsunade-baachan-I-have-something-to-do-today-so-don't-assign-me-any-missions-okay-oh-thanks-so-much-I-have-to-go-now-i-promised-Konohamaru-to-Ichiraku's-today-bye!"

In the blink of an eye, the blond was gone as fast as he had come.

"I dunno why I even let my nephew hang around with that kid…" Asuma sighed. He turned to Kakashi and Jiraiya. "Your student is a real bad influence, ya know that?"

Genma shrugged, and said, "He didn't even add his signature '_dattebayo_'…"

"Well, shows you guys how important this is!" Tsunade stated in a matter-of-factly manner.

Kurenai took the chance to torture Hiashi a little further, "Hey, Hiashi-san. Did you know that Hinata used to have a gigantic crush on that boy?"

"Wh-WHAT!?" Hiashi yelled, almost collapsing to the floor.

"Stop it, Kurenai…" Asuma whispered, holding his companion's shoulder. "He nearly suffered a heart attack three times today…"

Tusnade saw this, and smiled, "Are you two going out? Just a question, ya know…"

Kurenai stared down the Hokage, and replied, "Well, yea…"

"Good. At least that's a bet that I don't have to make behind my back," Tsunade shrugged. She continued. "OK, where were we…Ah, yes. As I was saying, this Naruto and Sakura thing has spurred up quite a bit of dust. Kiba and Lee have also started to bet whether Neji and Tenten will go out."

Hiashi collapsed on his knees, and nearly passed out as how Hinata would. Gai, with more tears straming down his cheeks, wobbily exclaimed, "My Neji and Tenten are growing up! Their youth is leaving! They're—"

"Gai? Shut up," Tsunade flatly cut off the green-spandexed ninja.

"Aww man…"

The Hokage continued, "My 3rd question was for you to guess why I'm so happy. Jiraiya reasoned that's because Naruto and Sakura might go out. But that's only semi-right because they're getting together anyway. Plus, I'm happy because I know I'm gonna win these bets that I place with you today. Wagers?"

The question for bets was given out so suddenly that even Jiraiya, who'd bet with Tsuande so many times since they were Genin, was caught a little suddenly. Bet…?

"H-Hokage-sama…" Asuma laughed nervously, his cigarette completely drooping from lack of enthusiasm. "Y-You should also have the Inuzukas, Akimichis, Aburames, and the other clan families of these children bet as well! A-and you shouldn't forget Iruka!"

"No can do…" Genma spoke immediately for Tsunade. "All of them are on missions. Except for the housewives of course, but it would be better for this matter to be kept as quietly as possible. Plus, Iruka's too green for this type of stuff and he's too naïve—Hell, he'll start telling off all of us the minute he gets word of it."

"That's my man, Genma!" Tsunade slapped the table top. A few papers floated to the floor, and a sake bottle was dangerously close to tipping over the tabletop. "As expected of the person who basically got me started on a betting spree!"

Genma nearly drowned in a gigantic sweatdrop cause by his reaction to his Hokage's strange behavior.

Completely ignoring the atmosphere, Tsunade used her best professional betting voice and said, "OK, Jounin. Put your wagers of twenty bucks. Who bets that Naruto will go out with Sakura in the end, despite the blind date? Kakashi, get your face out of that damn book."

None of the Jounin raised their hands. The Godaime raised an eyebrow. "Okay…Well, I'm going to be making a lot of money…" she warned, and titled a piece of paper "Bets". About two finger-spaces down, she wrote "Naruto x Sakura", and wrote her name under it. On the right half of the page, she wrote, "Naruto x Sakura", circled it, and drew a big line through it. With that, she wrote down the eight Jounin's names under the title.

"And the Neji and Tenten bet? What do you think?" Tsunade asked, scanning the room. She then frowned. "Kakashi, I told you to get your face out of that stupid book. Jiraiya, I'm going to kill you for writing such crap."

Hiashi raised a hand, and muttered, "Could I not bet in this one…?"

"Like no."

Genma, Shizune, and Gai raised their hands, believing that Neji and Tenten would get together.

Asuma, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Hiashi continued to leave their hands down.

Seeing this, Gai shouted, "My Neji and Tenten are growing up! How could you not have faith in them!?"

Tsunade shrugged again, and repeated the process on another sheet of paper, only changing the title to "Neji x Tenten." Looking over her work, she snickered, "Boy, Asuma, Hiashi, Kurenai, Jiraiya, and Kakashi are definitely going to lose big time. Anyways, guys…what's our plan now?"

"If we're going to go to Kiba's, we'll have to do some _henges_ as Konoha civilians," Shizune suggested. "We shouldn't be caught because the Inuzuka household is close to downtown Konohagakure where many people are."

Tsunade nodded, liking the plan. "Good thinking. We'll go in pairs. Me with Shizune, Genma with Hiashi, Gai with Kakashi, Jiraiya with Asuma and Kurenai. Unfortunately, Tonton will have to be changed into a dog…"

The Hokage completely disregarded the looks on the Jounin's faces when they heard the partner pairings. Gai's eyes were burning with his "Flame of Youth" as he was thinking how he could play _Rock, Paper, Scissors_ with Kakashi. The latter person didn't even hear the pairings—the woman in the book he was just reading had just confessed her love to the spy in the book. Hiashi didn't even want to go—we're not even discussing the fact that he had to be with a _senbon_-sucking weirdo. Shizune would've rather liked to be with someone else other than being stuck with Tsunade. Asuma and Kurenai were fine, but Kurenai was rather uncomfortable with the fact that there was a perv in the group. Tonton juggled with the idea of having to be a dog for quite a long time.

Unfortunately, Tsunade's word was law. And that was that.

"We'll all meet somewhere in the market. Then, we'll go out in our mini groups and track down Naruto and Sakura. Kiba will be leading his large group, so we shouldn't be lost."

Kakashi, who hadn't spoken a word in a long time, mumbled, "_Mah_. You're forgetting Akamaru has a really good nose. He'll sniff us out."

The plan had just completely backfired into Tsunade's face. Her forehead wrinkled in irritation. She slowly said, "We'll have to do something about that…"

Nobody spoke for quite sometime. In fact, they were hoping that Tsunade would give up. Their hopes were demolished as she suddenly cried, "Yes! I have a potion that should wipe out our smells for at least four hours. The date shouldn't last that long anyways. I'll have it by the time we meet. You're dismissed."

Before everybody left, however, the Hokage yelled out, "Hold on a second! I need everybody to sign their name on the 'Bets' pages. Then we won't have anyone suing me for false pretenses. And remember! This is an S-class mission, but in a different way! Now you're officially dismissed."

Grumbling, the Jounin came back in, signed their names, and then left for the second time, seriously wondering if they'd been caught in a _genjutsu_.

"Ah! Wait!" Tsunade called out once again. "Hiashi-san! Jiraiya! Please stay."

Making sure that everybody left and that the door was closed, Tsunade turned to Hiashi, and with a hint of a laughing tone in her voice, said, "Hiashi-san. You really need to look after the kids in the Hyuuga family a little more."

"It's true, I suppose. I really had no idea that Kiba had asked my daughter out. I don't, however, believe that Neji will ask the girl from China, Tenten out…"

Jiraiya, who had been standing there, cut in, "Well, you never understand teenagers these days. I had no idea that Naruto was serious about Sakura."

Tsunade bargained, "You know what, Hiashi-san? Because this is all so sudden for you, I will take you out of both bets. I know that your father, Hakashi-san is sick again, and that the Hyuuga family has been quite busy."

Hiashi's face dropped about seven stress levels. He breathed, "_Arigato Gozaimasu_, Hokage-sama."

With a stern face, however, Tsunade warned, "I will, however, want you to interact with you children and their personal lives a little more. Even if Neji is a branch family member. So, I'll give you an assignment."

The Hyuuga Head gulped.

"I want you to determine for yourself in your own way to find any traces of whether Neji has any feelings towards Tenten—or anyone for that matter. And I want you to bond with Kiba—but if you're truly that skeptical of his relationship with your daughter, then find more info about him for yourself. For what I know, Hinata's grown a little more confident because of him."

Hiashi sighed. This was actually the _worst_ mission he could ever be assigned. Neji and Hinata could take care of themselves. But then again, if he didn't want a huge risk of getting another heart attack, he might as well find out more about their personal lives…And with that thought, he suddenly thought of a plan…

"I still doubt that Neji loves anyone. He has too much pride…" the Hyuuga still insisted. "But I will do as you wish. I'm quite curious myself."

Before he left, Hiashi did say, "You know, Hokage-sama? I do, in a sense, hope that he'll get together with that Weapons Mistress. She's a strong girl who adapted very fast to Konoha when she first moved from her homeland. My plan might be semi-devastating and slightly traumatic, but it'll work."

The Godaime smirked, threw up her hands, and said, "Hey, as long as it's not completely extreme physical or mental torture that you create with your Byakugan, it's all cool."

With that, Hiashi left. Jiraiya turned to Tsunade, and said, "You called…What now, Tsunade? Are you asking for a date?"

"That, Jiraiya, will happen when pigs like TonTon start flying," Tsunade growled, while scratching Hiashi's name off from the betting lists. Recomposing herself, she took a deep breath, and smiled at Jiraiya, "Do you notice any chemistry between Genma and Shizune?"

The Hermit rolled his small eyes. "Like I would. Every time I even look at Shizune to talk to her, you think I'm just trying to look at her in an ungainly way."

Ignoring his comment, Tsunade struck another deal. "How about we make yet another bet? I'm betting you twenty bucks that Shizune and Genma will go out."

"1. Genma and Shizune hate each other. They nearly killed each other in the last mission you sent them on together. So I say they don't go out. 2. Your funeral. You're betting a lottttt of money, Tsunade, and you're definitely going to drown in debt. I'll accept, though."

Now that she thought of it, the last mission that she sent Genma and Shizune together was about three months ago. And they seriously really did almost kill each other. That was probably why she didn't really send Genma on missions anymore…Putting that aside, Tsunade still added a "Genma x Shizune" list on the Bets page. In a voice of hopelessness, she told her companion, "I can't believe you and Kakashi are turning against your own student. Kakashi especially. He should know Naruto well enough."

Jiraiya let out an irritated "Tch!", and said, "We know Naruto well enough to know that Sakura would dump Naruto within a day. No. Scratch that. That scary girl wouldn't even accept a date from him. She kind of reminds me of you, Tsunade."

"Whaddya expect? I'm her master."

A small silence took place. Tsunade reached in her desk and pulled out a sake bottle. "Cheers, Jiraiya."

The Hermet accepted a cup, and drank. The instant rush of alcohol cooled his nerves. He drawled, "This betting kind of brings me back to the Super Sannin Betting Days…with the exclusion of Orochimaru. . I almost feel sorry that he wasn't here. Remember how to play Super Sannin Betting?"

Tsunade frowned at the thought of her ex-teammate and traitor. But she flushed him out of her mind by taking a sip of sake. "Good memories, good memories…we used to have Uchiha Yamahara and Hyuuga Hakashi with us on weekends too…then your midget Namikaze Minato came along—it's sad that Yamahara and Minato died while fighting the Kyuubi…"

Yamahara was Sasuke's granduncle, while Hakashi was Hiashi's father (and ultimately, Hinata's grandfather). Minato became the Fourth Hokage, code-named "Yellow Flash". Super Sannin Betting was mostly on weekends, and the typical game was strip poker. On most weekends, Yamahara and Hakashi would join, and if Jiraiya felt like it, he'd bring Minato. They started to try to ban Yellow Flash though…whenever he bet, EVERYONE lost.

Jiraiya shuddered, "Oh Kami-sama...Minato was too good at strip poker. He never had to take off any article of clothing even once. I remember Yamahara nearly lost his boxers..."

"Hmm…" Tsunade closed her eyes, reminiscing. "Well, Yellow Flash wasn't the Yondaime for nothing…"

"We should go pay that Hakashi-geezer a visit someday. Should cheer him up from his permanent injury from the Kyuubi. Anyways, he was such a 'nice guy' by telling us we shouldn't take advantage of your betting skills in strip poker. But there was that one time that he wasn't a goodie-two shoes…" Jiraiya smirked, shooting a glance towards the Hokage.

Tsunade returned the look, and said, "Boy, wouldn't Hiashi flip if he found that his own father bet that he and Hinata's late-mother would be married…"

"Yea, Tsunade. Hiashi and Hinata's mother were obviously married. Besides, you lost that bet, remember?"

"Oh, right…Probably explains why the Hyuuga's are so darn rich now…"

* * *

_**A/N Dude, this took up TWELVE frickin' pages in Microsoft Word. Ah…I'm missing so many people. I have 38 alerts, but less than a third of you gusy review. I REALLY want to hear from you. Please drop a line! Thanks for the 9 reviews: **_gottaluvtwilight, NaruxSaku2189, Judicium, FakeCompassion, jere7782, maxslayer10, wilkandrakar, butaneng, ANDREA1114. 

_**If you guys STILL can't figure out who the "special teen" from way back when is, perhaps the title of the next chapter should help you: **_**Complications at the Hyuuga Complex. **_**And this is the tally: Kiba – 2, Ino – 1, Neji – 4, Shino – 1.**_

**I've also created a short stories only story...it's called "Leaves of Fire" if anyone's interested...**


	9. Complications at the Hyuuga Complex

_**A/N READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!!! EXTREME IMPORTANTE!!! HEN ZHONG YAO!!! You claim all responsibility if you do not read the author's note.**_

_**The title is meant to be a pun. A "complex" in the title means "living quarters"…This has a quite a good deal of KibaHina. I tried fluffly ("fluffy" plus "lovely") stuff, but I dunno if it worked…Hanabi's here as well; she's a bit of comic relief…And get out a gun to shoot Hiashi. Just saying…**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Complications at the Hyuuga Complex**

A dark-haired girl in a purple and white hoody silently perused a thin novel in the shaded tree branches outside her house…or houses, we shall say, as her "houses" housed an entire clan. Every once in a while, she would look up from her reading and scan the road. Finally, she saw her target: a boy clad in a black jacket jogging towards her with a large white canine. She smiled, and putting the book away in her pack, leapt out of the tree and right in front of the boy.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata pretended to scold at the boy, who smirked. The usual stuttering and uncertainties had left her voice. "It's already noon! You're two hours late! Did Akamaru seriously bite your hand off?"

At mention of his name, the dog barked back at Hinata with a hard wag of his tail. Then, he jumped right into Hinata's arms, licking her face furiously. Over the years, Akamaru had grown to be so large that Kiba could sit on him. The once-tiny puppy ended up knocking over the pale eyed girl into the dirt. Hinata's mock angry-face suddenly cracked into a wide grin as she laughed and hugged the large dog from the ground.

After letting Akamaru torture Hinata for a few mintues, Kiba pulled his companion off Hinata. Pulling her up from the ground, he gave her a quick "Hello." kiss on the cheek. He said, "Sorry I was late—_kaa-chan_'s away on a mission, so _nee-chan_ made me clean up my room, Akamaru's doghouse, and the kitchen…"

Hinata was going to return his favor, when Kiba suddenly yanked the hood of her jacket over her head and jumped back to avoid her slap. He snickered, "Nope, Akamaru definitely did not bite my hand off. That's what you get for scolding me! You're really messy now!"

Giggling and removing the hood at the same time, Hinata reached over and ruffled Kiba's hair. She stuck out her tongue, and said, "Your hair is now as messy as mine."

But she cocked her head to the side, thought a moment, and then added on, "Well, it was always messier than my hair, so I don't think it really made a difference…"

This time, she dodged Kiba's hand.

As the couple and dog walked across the courtyard of the Hyuuga household, Hinata suddenly said, "Ahh…also, Kiba-kun. Speaking of you pulling my hood over my head, I also thought you looked really strange with your hood on during our Genin days!" _(A/N Seriously. Didn't Kiba look really weird with his hood on? I thought the fur around the hood was his hair…)_

Instead of attempting to cuff his girlfriend, Kiba chased a squealing Hinata all the way to the front door of the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

When the two walked into the house, Hinata proceeded straight to the kitchen sink, washed her hands, and pulled her long hair into a chignon at the top of her head. She went to the fridge and pulled out a few ingredients. With the microwave oven, she also cooked a few slices of meat. In the blink of an eye, she'd prepared a saucer of milk and a plate of pork for Akamaru, a cheese hamburger for Kiba, a deli sandwich for herself, and a pot of hot green tea. Soon, they were sitting in the backyard enjoying their meal.

Hinata had always enjoyed being with Kiba even though he was sometimes an arrogant prat. Actually, ever since Naruto left for his training, she'd found herself enjoying the company of her teammate a lot more. Kiba was caring, sensitive, and encouraging. As time passed, Hinata found herself improving in both confidence and skill as a kunoichi, especially when she was around him.

Gradually, Love's magic started to do its thing, and she saw Kiba more than just a friend and teammate. Hinata began to realize that it was pointless chasing after an unrequited love, but she had a slight problem at first—just because she'd grown more confident in general didn't mean she was confident enough to tell Kiba her feelings. She was fortunate, however, that Kiba had spilled his feelings to her first—apparently, he'd been bottling up his emotions for quite some time too.

The three settled under a Sakura tree in the green of the backyard. A few apple trees that were part of an entire orchard were close by, and the birds bounced around the branches, singing their hearts out. The trees swayed in the breeze, and a few Sakura flowers dropped into Hinata's tea cup. The kunoichi sighed, and turning to Kiba, said, "Are you sure you'll win both bets? You bet that Naruto will go out with Sakura despite the unlikely odds, and you teased Neji that Tenten was his girlfriend, but then you ended up betting against them!"

"If not both, then at least one," Kiba responded, swallowing a bit of his hamburger. "I just did the Neji x Tenten joke for reverse psychology—something like that. Anyways, if Neji comes along when I'm here, you've got to save me. He said he was going to Jyuuken me out of Konoha."

Hinata gave a small smile at Kiba's last sentence, but her face clouded in worry again, "Are you sure about winning?"

Her fingers began to twiddle in the natural habit that just happened when she was nervous. Noticing this, Kiba put down his burger and gave Hinata a small squeeze on her shoulder. The girl instantly relaxed, and with a more energetic smile, she continued to eat her lunch.

"I guess you're right…" Hinata's eyes closed in happiness, "Ninja have to all take chances!"

After finishing their meal, Kiba asked, "Where's your father?"

"Umm…when he signed of KIM today, he'd gone somewhere. Hanabi-chan said that he ran off pretty fast to go somewhere…"

"Oh, so your sister—"

A voice suddenly cut of Kiba's line, "Yea, and _Chichi-ue_'s not going to be happy when he sees a stranger on his property!"

Hinata and Kiba whirled around to see a child around ten-years-old leaning against the sliding-door frame that led to where Kiba and Hinata sat. Shoulder-length black hair cascaded downwards, slightly hiding a little bit of the right side of her face. Her eyes were as pale as Hinata's, and her neckline sported a Konohagakure _hitai-ate_ (forehead protector). The young girl's arms were crossed in a grandiloquent attitude similar to Neji's haughty behavior.

Inspecting the girl who'd interrupted him, Kiba told Hinta, "You didn't tell me that your sister became a Genin…Is she only ten? We became Genin at twelve…"

"Sorry, Kiba-kun…I for—"

"I'm not her sister!" the girl adamantly cut in, putting her hands akimbo. A small pink tongue found its way out of her mouth, sticking straight out at the perplexed couple. "And I'm a better ninja than all of you!"

Akamaru's growling brought the girl to actually see who she was annoying. She noticed how close Kiba and Hinata were sitting. Smirking the perfect Neji smirk, she smugly said, "Oh, dating are we? And your name's Keeba right? Keeba and Hinata sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N—"

Another voice out of nowhere then growled, "Hanabi-sama, the time when Hinata-sama is not your sister anymore will be when I become a Head Family Member…or when I get together with Tenten."

"NYAAAA!!!" Hanabi screamed in shock and collapsed to the floor.

Neji stepped out from behind Hanabi, dirtier than ever. His normally smooth hair was covered in dust and completely frazzled. Ignoring Kiba and Hinata's stares, he added, "By the way, Hanabi-sama, it's 'Kiba', and not 'Keeba'. Plus, Hinata-sama and Kiba are sitting _under_ a tree, not _in_ one.

"Neji-niisan! We _weren't_ kissing!" Hinata exclaimed, staring at her cousin's disheveled Hyuuga robes. "And what have _you_ been doing? Goodness, you're dirtier than I am!"

"I was training. Then I meditated," Neji tersely replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at such an obvious answer in front of a Head Family Member. "I stopped when Hanabi-sama started making a bit of a racket…"

Hanabi started to pick herself up, her hair covering the front of her face. Once on both feet, she pulled out a shuriken and thrust it at Neji's face. The elder Hyuuga just sighed, and only turned his head to dodge the weapon, allowing the shuriken to embed itself in the wood of the house.

"So _that's_ why I saw so many random pock holes in the wall…" Kiba wondered aloud. Then, he scolded Hanabi, "Hey! Didn't the teachers at the Academy teach you not to do things like that?!"

"I don't care."

"Oh, yea…I'm sure you don't care, Hanabi-sama…" Neji sarcastically sniffed, with a hint of glee in his voice. He raised a thin, black eyebrow at his youngest cousin.

"I'll tell _Chichi-ue_ you're being rude!"

"Fine with me, 'cause I'll tell him that you and that boy Yuta were—"

Hanabi's smug eyes turned into panicked orbs. She yelled, "N-No! H-How'd you know?!"

Neji smiled poisonously, "I see we have a truce, Hanabi-sama…Trust me, the Byakugan reveals so much it is not even funny. Just try not to get in my field of vision when I'm training, OK?"

Muttering some _almost_ inaudible and incoherent curses, Hanabi strode away. The three teens, however, did hear her mutter, "Crazy Byakugan…more than 800 meters vision…"

"That's one heck of a cousin you have, Hyuuga…She's picking up a few of your mannerisms…" Kiba slowly said, looking after the fading back of the cheeky young girl. Then he turned and snickered at Neji, "Hah...when you don't get together with Tenten? Watch what you're saying, Neji..."

Neji pretended he didn't hear a thing.

"It's _Chichi-ue's_ fault. He told her to learn from Neji…and she took it too seriously," Hinata ruefully said, gazing down at the dregs of her tea. She looked up at her cousin, who sat down next to the couple. She asked, "Besides, who is this Yuta anyways?"

Neji gave a small laugh. He snickered, "Boy, she should stop chastising people about couples or what not. Anyways, there's this one boy in her three-cell team that she fancies. Hoshikawa Yuta or something like that. I was training one day and trying to count the birds again, and by mistake, I saw her giving Yuta a kiss on the cheek."

Hinata began to blush madly. She muttered, "I can't believe she's like that…So violent one second, and then such…such…I don't know…something the next second…and she's so young…"

"Yea, anyways, that little squirt just thought she became all high and powerful by becoming a Genin at ten and completing a D-rank mission yesterday," Neji frowned, wrinkling his nose.

Kiba teased, "Ooh…you didn't add a _'-sama'_…And you weren't that respect—"

Byakugan activated. Kiba shut up.

"What was the mission?" Hinata quickly asked, trying to divert a fight.

Replying with a tired voice, Neji said, "Oh, well…you were late for dinner yesterday, so you thankfully you didn't hear her gloat, but the mission, I think, was to catch the Fire _daimyo_'s wife's cat, Tora…"

Kiba muttered, "I think it would be better to let Akamaru eat the cat once and for all—saves the _daimyo_ money, saves our time…"

Sighing and stretching, Neji stood up and brushed off his robes. Before he left, however, he glanced at Hinata's slightly dirty face that was fully exposed due to her chignon, and Kiba's extra-ruffled hair. He slowly asked with a suspicious face, "You guys are _sure_ you weren't doing anything weird, right?"

Even the highly-skilled Pride-of-Hyuuga-Clan Jounin almost had trouble dodging a kunai and shuriken respectively thrown by his shy kunoichi cousin and her Chuunin boyfriend.

* * *

Hiashi returned to his home with his hands in the sleeves of his robes and the Hokage's words ringing in his ears.

"_You should look after the kids more…"_

He had the perfect plan, but felt really guilty about using it. The plan could cause extreme trauma to both Neji and Hinata, and Hiashi had heard from his own grandfather that several people from the Hyuuga clan had committed suicide because of it. Unfortunately, disobeying the Hokage's orders wasn't an option. Besides, it was also through this plan that he could analyze this Inuzuka Kiba for himself—just to test how strong he was.

Taking off his sandals before stepping into the complex, he heard a small ring of laughter coming from the backyard orchard. A few barks accompanied the melody.

The Hyuuga Head snuck behind the sliding door that lead directly to the orchard, and used his Byakugan to spy. In black and white, he saw his daughter tossing an apple from the apple trees in the yard to a handsome boy on the ground below. Hinata then plucked two apples and threw them away from her. A large dog ran after the fruits and caught them, doing a few flips in the grass as it fell.

_He is quite a striking boy, that Kiba. And his dog doesn't look mangy, but well groomed. Looks are a checkmark._

Hinata covered her hands and giggled at Akamaru's antics, but by doing so, lost her chakra control on the tree she was in. Screaming, she fell out of the branches. Kiba threw aside the apple he was eating, and caught her. Hiashi was surprised that his daughter didn't faint for once. Her exposure to the boy must've had an effect on her confidence.

_Caring, responsibility, and effects on daughter—check. Time to see about his manners…_

Hiashi pulled open the sliding door, and revealed himself. He cleared his throat, and gave a small inward at how panicked the two lovers looked.

"I see we have a visitor, Hinata…" Hiashi started, this time closely examining Kiba from head to toe in color.

"_Hai_,_ Chichi-ue_!" Hinata grinned, glowing as she gave Kiba a huge hug around the neck. "Meet my boyfriend and teammate, Inuzuka Kiba!"

This time, Hiashi really gave a large, inward hearty laugh. This was so unlike his daughter, but Kiba really did have a positive effect…

After waiting for Hinata to stop choking him, Kiba massaged his neck, and bowed politely to Hiashi. The adult was surprised to see that the large dog also bowed as best it could. Hiashi was torn to have to carry out his plan.

"_Boku no namae wa Inuzuka Kiba desu. Hajimemashite, douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu,_" Kiba sincerely and carefully voiced, the delicate proper words slightly tripping over his tongue. He was so used to using "_ore_" and leaving out the "_desu_" for almost his entire life that it was a pain having to suddenly use such proper language.

Inner Hiashi was rolling on the floor and pounding it in extreme laughter. Kiba's clumsiness sort of reminded him of himself when he was trying to impress his late wife. This Inuzuka boy had good eyes…good eyes of determination to impress him. It was so obvious that his own daughter had taught Kiba how to be polite. There were definitely a few cracks in the speaking from lack of use, but it was a good effort and a good start. The Regular Hiashi used all of his willpower and almost a little bit of chakra not to burst out laughing and patting Kiba on the shoulder.

Nodding to Kiba to show that he'd acknowledged him, he proceeded to talk with a cold voice that had been perfected over the years from living within such a cold clan. "Hinata, I need to speak with you."

Hinata disappeared into the house with her father for a few minutes. Kiba lay his head down on Akamaru, gazing up at the apple tree. After a few moments and without warning, an apple suddenly dropped directly towards his face. Kiba's fast reflexes protected him from smashed teeth as he caught the menacing fruit. With backgrounds originating from a superstitious family, he thought, _'This probably isn't a good sign…'_

Akamaru began to whine. Kiba stared at his lifelong companion and asked, "What's up, buddy? What!? There's something wrong with Hinata!?"

As if on cue, Hinata mechanically walked out of the house. Her gait was slow and her feet seemed to have its own will of dragging themselves towards the shocked Chuunin. Her normally beautiful amethyst eyes were bloodshot red from evident crying, and her cheeks were tear-stained. The chignon style from which Hinata had still left her hair in from lunchtime was falling apart.

"_N-nanda_? H-Hinata! What's wrong!?" Kiba alarmingly cried, running up to his girlfriend, embracing her tightly. He brought her back under the apple tree, where she sobbed what her father hand just told her into his shoulder.

* * *

On his way to meet with his nephew, Hiashi spied on the couple with his Byakugan. He could see Kiba soothing Hinata, stroking her hair. His daughter finally fell asleep in Kiba's shoulder, tired from exhaustion. Hiashi saw Kiba give a small kiss to her forehead.

Turning off the Byakugan, Hiashi trusted that Kiba wouldn't take advantage of Hinata.

_He's a good boy, a strong boy like how Kurenai had described. At least I know that Hinata wouldn't be committing suicide anything soon from what I told her. Kiba would talk her out of it. _

Hiashi found Neji training once more in the courtyard. The latter's face was red from attempting a _ninjutsu_ he'd never done before. Well, telling Hinata had been so easy—she was spineless. But Neji's cold personality was always difficult to get through…

The Jounin boy stopped for a moment, panting extremely hard. Catching sight of his uncle, he immediately straightened up and bowed.

"I see you've been practicing that jutsu for a long time, Neji. You're starting to get the hang of it," Hiashi said, glancing at tiny dirt hooks that had popped up all over the ground. _Put it off…put it off…don't suspect anything, Neji…_Inspecting the roots with his Baykugan, he continued, "So, you're trying a _Doton_ jutsu?"

Neji nodded, "I got this idea from the First Hokage's _Mokuton_ jutsu, but that's a kekkei genkai, so obviously Hyuugas can't do it. So I improvised with _Doton_…But it's really hard. In fact, I think that any type of _ninjutsu_ that lies outside the parameters of the Hyuuga _kekkei genkai_ seems almost impossible to perform. I'm surprised that I can barely do _Doton_ jutsus…" _(A/N All this is BS, by the way…I'm not so sure myself if this is true…)_

'_He isn't labeled a genius for nothing…But I've got to put _it_ off for now…'_ Hiashi thoughtfully pondered, and replied, "The Hyuugas have a powerful Byakugan _kekkei genkai_ that sort of lies between the taijutsu and ninjutsu families, like our _Hakke Rokujyuuyonshou_. In exchange, however, some elemental _ninjutsu_ moves that other ninjas can perform are cancelled out for us—like your _Doton_ jutsu there. You might even have a slight _Doton_ affinity, so don't be surprised. So it's not impossible to do ninjutsu, but it may be impossible to do some specific elemental jutsus. Actually, I'm really surprised that you can do it."

No matter how hard the elder Hyuuga tried to conceal it, Neji could still detect from his uncle's slightly strained voice that there was something on his mind. Neji said, "Is there anything else that you'd like to talk to me about?"

Hiashi sighed for about the twentieth time that day. Well, he had to tell Neji someday. He couldn't run away all the time. He continued slowly, "Neji, what I'm about to say next is a customary tradition of the Hyuuga family. If you want, treat it as a Fate that cannot be changed."

The Branch Member's spine tingled slightly, and his arms stiffened painfully. _'No, it couldn't be that…'_

Neji's fears, however, came true when Hiashi said, "When you are twenty-five-years-old and Hinata is twenty-four, you will be arranged to wed her."

The younger Jounin's eyes flared in a purple anger. With no concern that his uncle was a Main Family Member, he shouted, "NO! YOU'RE LYING! I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"It is your fate."

"It is NOT. Chichi-ue told me that they'd stopped doing this stupid arranged marriage thing before Hakashi-_jijisama_'s time!"

'_Trust my brother Hizashi to prevent this from happening…'_ an Inner Hiashi thought, eye twitching.

Regular Hiashi tracked his brains back to the KIM he read this morning. Neji still believed strongly in Fate, right? OK, that was good point to bring up. With his face remaining stone-like, he continued, "I thought you always trusted Fate. You still trust your entire life in it, don't you?"

Neji's teeth were gritting in pure spite. Because of his anger, he completely missed the point that his uncle had gotten information about his "addiction to Fate" in another way. He began to completely lose control and barked, "Damn it, I know when to play a fool in front of my friends and I know when to be serious! I can change my Fate in some ways, just as how I can do _Doton_ jutsus and none of you Main Family bastards can't! Shit, I can't be married to Hinata-sama! Also, she's a Head, I'm just a Branch! I just can't, so I—"

The elder Hyuuga almost slapped himself for such a flaw in his plan--oh yea...Neji was a Branch Member, huh...oops. Ignoring that fact, Hiashi also believed that things were getting overly out of hand. He never expected Neji to actually react this way. Especially the cursing. But at least that gave him his answer…

"Not _wanting to_ is one thing. But why do you say _you can't_?" Hiashi dangerously asked, activating his Byakugan for effect. He put his hand in the position that would activate the Cursed Seal on Neji's forehead. OK, he wasn't really going to turn on the Seal—Neji was a teenager, and teens sometimes needed to vent their anger. But if Neji vented his anger out in a fist fight…

The young Jounin flinched at the motion, but quickly gained recompose. The Curse had never been turned on for him, but watching his now-dead father suffer the consequences so long ago was good enough a lesson.

'_Crud, he caught me on the _'can't'_…'_ Neji frustratingly thought. He immediately deflated his tempestuous attitude and muttered without answering the question, "_Hai_, Hiashi-sama. I will do as you please."

The Main Family Member turned his back on his nephew and retreated back into the house, where he called Hanabi for training. When the girl did not answer, Hiashi stepped into the house and began to look for his daughter.

Neji put one hand out against the tree, and leaned against it, putting his full weight on the tree as if he wanted to push it over.

"Calm down, Hyuuga Neji. Calm down. You've worked too hard on this _Doton_ technique for it to go to waste…" Neji softly said to himself. He looked up into the tree and saw two birds nestled next to each other. Giving a small smile that for once was not a smirk, Neji sat down under the shade of the tree and began to meditate.

_Perhaps this time I cannot escape this Fate—but I will show openly that I am against it…everything will go perfectly tonight. I must believe…_

The two birds spanned out their wings and flew from the branches, circling into the sky.

* * *

Hinata lead Kiba to the main entrance of the Hyuuga complex where he'd entered about three hours ago. He'd promised his sister to be home by two-thirty to help out around the house, but he didn't want Hinata to wake up alone. When the girl had finally woken up at the time he was supposed to be home, he decided not to tell her about his broken curfew. She'd only faint again.

Using her Byakugan to fully make sure that no one was spying on them, Hinata then pulled her boyfriend to herself, clinging to him for all it was worth. Kiba gave Hinata a small peck on her soft lips. Akamaru whined, and licked Hinata's face. Kiba mumbled that he would see Hinata soon, and left.

The Hyuuga heiress made sure until Kiba turned a corner and sank into the ground, allowing trembles to take over body as she willed herself not to pass out. Staggering, she forced herself off the ground, and with a sudden burst of energy driven by a mixture of anger and remorse, dashed back into the compounds.

As she ran down one of the long courtyard walkways, Hinata was sure that her father's talk had completely devastated her conscience and mental health.

"_It is your fate, Hinata…accept it…"_

"I can't!" she wailed to no one in particular, wiping tears that sprang to her eyes again. She had already tried so hard not to cry after worrying Kiba, but she couldn't stop now. To be separated from the made-for-her Kiba forever, and to be stuck with her cousin!? How incestuous!

Every step she took was a hypothetical crack made into a piece of glass. A meltdown was going to occur just any second now, and her world was going to collapse into pieces. Hinata was so distracted that she didn't even look out for anyone turning the corner.

WHAM!

She found her face buried in folds of white and a small button-clasp pressing into her cheek. Hinata mentally berated herself for not being able to spin around in time like she did when she nearly ran into Neji before the Bikouchuu Retrieval Mission.

Chotto Matte. _Neji?_

She turned her head up to meet the face of the person who'd taken the impact of her running.

Oh crap. It was Neji.

Hinata leapt about five feet back with a small yell. Neji was slightly taken aback, but did not move at all. The normally stoic-faced Jounin was now filled with dark rain clouds. But Hinata was almost certain she could feel a hint of sadness within her cousin's voice when he hollowly said, "I'll treat it as Hiashi-sama told you what he told me."

A hint of sadness? Neji was almost never sad. But this sadness wasn't the normal sadness that would come from a boy who found out that he'd have to marry his cousin one day—it was a sadness that was sort of like…pining…

While nodding her head to say a silent "yes", an idea suddenly struck Hinata, "Neji-niisan's sad because now he can't marry the person he loves…he loves someone…"

She was going to think about the possibilities for Neji, but the cumulative shock from everything she had done today was too much for the dark-haired girl—she fainted, falling backwards more quickly than she normally did.

Thankfully, Neji caught his cousin at a few centimeters before she could hit the ground. While carrying her bridal-style back to her room where she could rest, Neji sighed, and bitterly thought out loud, "Probably better to practice carrying her now…"

From a little forest clearing where Hiashi was training Hanabi, the Hyuuga Head deactivated his Byakugan temporarily. Blinking harshly, he rubbed his eyes. Using the Byakugan too much at his age was stressful and painful at the same time. He had to admit, that was a quick save that Neji had just done. It was almost better than Konohagakure Soccer that was broadcasted on TV every Saturday.

The little girl wailed, stomping her feet, "_Chichi-ue_, don't go easy on me!"

"No, don't worry. I'm just taking a small rest from seeing…a lot of things…"

Mission Discover-If-Neji-Likes-Anyone. Success. Who did he like? To be discovered later…

Rubbing his exhausted eyes again and letting out a deep sigh, Hiashi threw a few more shuriken and kunai at Hanabi so she could practice Kaiten. The blue chakra lit up around her body, but she did not turn fast enough; one of the shuriken grazed her arm, scratching her.

"Ouch!"

"More, Hanabi!" Hiashi called, "Search deep within you for the proper chakra control and focus on that!"

As he threw a few more weapons at his daughter, he thought, annoyed, _'I really hate meddling with childish games…especially the Hokage's. Arranged marriage? Kami, if word of this ever got out…'_

* * *

_**A/N OK, the IMPORTANT STUFF. Unfortunately, this is the **_**last chapter that I can post before I get banned on July 13 (by family, not I'm sorry I could not get to the date between Naruto and Sakura sooner, but if I rushed things, my story will flop. Also, I will not be able to respond to review replies (unless I sneak on before).**

_**Your chapter 10 (Mostly like titled: **_**Pre-Date Worries and Convening at Kiba's), if following the ban**_**, should come out around **_**September**_**…unless I sneak on before of course. **_**PLEASE STICK AROUND!!**

_**I know chapter 9 might've seemed uninteresting to a lot of you, but this is a **_**key chapter to Neji's future.**_** And seriously, read a fiction book or something, and tell me, if the author just focuses on main characters all the time, do you think that the book would be interesting? No, it would not.**_

_**Once again, **_**I really must thank you all for helping me make my first Naruto-spectrum Fanfic become a great success so far**_**. I enjoyed reading your reviews—when I read some, I was able to indirectly find a completely new theme to add to my chapters. So, I'd like you to pat yourself on the back as well—**_**thank you very much for your unfailing support.**

_**Thanks to these people who reviewed chapter 8**_ Gnosismaster, Momochikd, Suffocated With Cheese, ANDREA1114, megapheonix5, FakeCompassion, butaneng, Judicium, SakuNaruLover, Angerusu, Majestic Aria, Darklight ultimate., Serenity Silence, gottaluvtwilight

_**Please have hope and review this chapter (this was about 4,700 words long). I have 43 alerts, but not a lot of reviews…Thanks loads, though,**_

_**Yumizuki**_

_**P.S. Will you also kindly read my **_**Leaves of Fire**_** short-stories? Pretty please ::sobs in sadness while being dragged away to forced hiatus::**_


	10. PreDate Worries and Convening at Kiba's

_**A/N Erm…Hey::laughs nervously:: I'm back for now today…snuck on. Anyways, I read my chapter 9, and I found so many spelling mistakes that I'm shamed—also, I even found it to be just a tad boring…Plus, I made a mistake (**_**Kokuou no Shin'en**_** caught me ::smiles::). The First Hokage's Mokuton abilities was a kekkei genkai, so nobody would be able to do it anyways—I fixed the problem. Anyways, a hiatus really messes up my mind…I nearly had no idea how to write this chapter…I HOPE YOU'RE STILL ALL HERE! Don't ditch me like how all my readers did in my Inuyasha fic—that was really mean—thus, the consequence of a hiatus. But then again, my Inuyasha story sucked, and…never mind…**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Pre-Date Worries and Convening at Kiba's**_

Naruto slapped himself in the face with a wet towel and fell backwards sprawled eagle-style, panting. Surprisingly enough, he found that he had nothing else to do except train by himself with a set of two hundred sit-ups and a set of a hundred push-ups on the floor of his room. He bitterly chuckled to himself as he thought of how he was probably deviating towards the Rock-Lee-Train-Like-A-Dojo Road. But what else could he do? At any rate, the daaaaayyyy waaaaaaassssss sooooooooo boooooorrrriiiinnnnggggg. The normally hyperactive kid was slipping into a fog of malaise now that he'd requested—no—_forced_ a day off from any missions issued from Tsunade-baachan.

Okay, so he'd woken up at around 9:00, chatted with his friends for a bit at 10, ate at Ichiraku's at around 11:45, hung out with Team Konohamaru for two hours throwing rocks in a river, "bugged" the ill-feeling Shino for fifteen minutes before getting nearly killed by the shaded-glassed boy's Destroyer _Mushi_, and now he was back in his apartment.

Doing nothing. Just training. Which was quickly getting boooooorrrriiiinnnnggggg.

This was quite odd, as training was normally a two thumbs-up for Naruto. The thought of getting stronger to bring back his ex-teammate Sasuke any day was something to look forward to. Plus, he'd tell himself everyday that he'd beat up Yamato-taichou or Kakashi-sensei that day to boost his self confidence. Obviously, he'd come home black and blue whenever he ever tried that, but that was another story.

The blond wiped a large trickle of sweat from his forehead and glanced for the time. 2:00 P.M. There were still four hours to go until the date.

Oh man, the date. Naruto didn't even bother hitting himself. He'd regretted so much and he'd already beat himself so much that those tortures were already becoming second-nature. _'What if the girl was somebody that was really better than Sakura-chan? What if I hate her and she still likes me? What if Sakura-chan goes out with her blind date, and oh-may-kami-forbid-that-dattebayo?'_

Well, whatever happened would happen. In this case, Neji would own all with his favorite "You can't change Fate" catch phrase. There was nothing Naruto could do but grit his teeth and hope for the best. Pulling himself off the ground, the blond winced at the lactic acid that had built up in his muscles. He hobbled over to the bathroom for the second time that day and took another quick shower. Afterwards, he flopped onto his bed, and gazed up at the ceiling.

In all of Konoha, Naruto's ceiling was the most…interesting. Most ceilings were blank, as owners of most rooms decide not to bother with it at all. After all, nearly nobody ever looks up at the ceiling. Naruto, however, was a completely different story. Since he'd moved into this apartment when he was five to live by himself with no parental guidance, Naruto had taken full advantage of that prospect; horrendous pockmarks and scars from shurikens were like popped acne all over the place. Several times, Naruto had stolen a ladder from construction sites, and the consequence was childish scribbles and drawings that were layered upon each other on the ceiling, thicker than double-chocolate cake.

The ceiling was a book—an old, damaged book that was only "readable" and "comprehensible" by the author. Over the years, Naruto had learned just a tad of self control and stopped drawing everywhere, and he never really bothered to whitewash the ceiling. But he hadn't really paid attention to his ceiling until now. He began to "read" what he had been thinking since age five…

_HOKAGE-SAMA UZUMAKI NARUTO!! DATTE-BA-DATTE-BA-DATTEBAYO!! _were words blared all over with small chibis of Naruto dressed in the distinguishing robes. _I WON'T TAKE BACK MY WORD, I WON'T RUN, I WON'T GIVE UP!_ text-blurbs swam in schools all around the ceiling as well.

There was that one picture of Sasuke with a big 'X' through his face and shuriken holes to boot…_'Oh yea…Sasuke called me a loser that day…'_

Further towards the left was a scribbled drawing of a blond boy and raven-haired child shaking hands…_'He called me a loser, but I wanted him to still be my friend…Didn't work, obviously…'_

And way, way, way far back into the corner furthest away from the bed, almost invisible, were some hearts and pink flowers drawn around a lone little boy on a swing. Naruto nearly missed the picture due to the microscopic size of the image. _'Oh, that was just when…wai-…wha?!'_ Naruto jumped up and balanced himself on a high chair to inspect the image a little further.

He'd drawn that picture the day he'd noticed Sakura-chan and fallen headfirst into the ground from the swing. He didn't go back to school for the rest of the day because he'd run home to draw this picture.

Naruto quickly scanned through the garbage of pictures and quickly noticed that, for some strange reason, there were no other pictures faintly related to Sakura-chan even though he still had access to a ladder for many days after seeing the girl.

'_What had I been thinking…so long ago? Why is there just one, _sad_ picture, and nothing else?'_

There had to be a reason why he would just stop drawing pictures of Sakura-chan like that…He couldn't have been depressed after being indirectly "rejected" like that because, obviously, the words "_I WON'T TAKE BACK MY WORD, I WON'T RUN, I WON'T GIVE UP!_" proved that fact.

Why? Why? Why? Naruto scrunched his eyes up and rubbed his temples. Way too many thoughts were bombarding him today. First sheer boredom, now philosopher.

A rustle outside his window made him turn his head towards the noise. He could've sworn he'd seen a shadow disappear. Was there someone out there? Naruto paced over to the window, opened it, and peered out into the fresh air.

Just the birds, just the wind. No one.

"I'm one screwed up fifteen-year-old kid, aren't I?" Naruto voiced aloud, leaping onto the bed. He grabbed the alarm clock and set it for five o'clock. "I'll just nap before the date if I've got nothing else better to do…"

Almost right after he'd set the alarm clock down, Naruto was snoring. If only he'd been conscious enough for a few more moments to see a small flash of pink fly away from his window….

* * *

Sakura's face was as red as her _hitai-ate_ as she jumped off the roof tiles of Naruto's apartment. Since Naruto's room was on the uppermost story of the complex, she'd been able to jump on the roof of the entire apartment. 

_That_ was close. But it wasn't the closest. The last time she'd spied on Naruto, which was about three months ago, the old roof tiles outside the window had completely given way right under her, and she'd fallen bottom-first to the ground; it took a lot of explaining and covering up to tell Naruto that she was going to tell Naruto a message from Tsunade-sama, but the front door of the apartment was locked, the landlady was sleeping, and so on and so forth.

Thankfully the blond wasn't one of the brightest buttons in the drawer like Shikamaru, Neji, or oh-goodness-the-taboo-boy Sasuke; he didn't even notice that Sakura had been sweating profusely and had quickly fled the apartment without leaving the message. Sakura also had _Kami-sama_ to thank for her perfect chakra control. Otherwise, she would never have been able to conceal her chakra and spy on Naruto all this time.

Spying. As Sakura quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop to make it to the Hokage's office by two-thirty, her face turned an even darker shade of red when she thought of this idea. She felt worse than Hinata when the shy Hyuuga used to stalk Naruto. Hinata used to spy on Naruto for, at the max, four days a week. Sakura? She had been stalking Naruto for all seven days of the week for the past who-knows-how-long-I've-been-spying-on-him-but-I've-been-spying-on-him-ever-since-he-got-back.

How odd she was. The rosette had her entire heart set out for this boy, but she'd not only rejected him countless of times—she'd also shown a terrible attitude towards Naruto that had been even been bitchier than Ino's (which was a record). And all for the cause of what? A simple thirteen-lettered word: embarrassment.

Checking her watch, she found that she had only five minutes to get to Tsunade-shishou before the land mine blew up. _'Oh, why does Naruto's house have to be the furthest Konoha 11 house from the Hokage's office?'_

The Godaime requested Sakura to be there for something, despite the Hokage's previous relief of Sakura's missions—Tsunade had apologized lavishly in a short message, but Sakura really didn't mind. The pink-haired kunoichi was actually hoping that her master would give her something to do. It would at least prove that her master was sane, unlike this morning.

Upon arriving at the doorways of the building, she inhaled and exhaled extravagantly, attempting to rid herself of all signs of running. Sakura didn't want to lose face of lack of punctuality and responsibility. While breathing hard with her head down, she saw Genma and Shizune under a tree talking.

Sakura momentarily paused her breathing exercises. Genma and Shizune talking? Didn't the two nearly kill each other on a mission three months ago? Shizune told Sakura that Genma had poked her in the face with his senbon and called her fat…or something like that…

The green-eyed girl looked at the scene out of the corner of her eye. The two were actually _laughing together _at some joke one of the two had cracked. Plus, they were a little closer together, almost pushing the boundaries for personal space. Shizune flirtatiously scooped a little bit of her hair and drew it behind her ears, blushing as she chatted animatedly with the senbon-sucking Genma. This time, Sakura turned her entire head towards the two.

Sakura heard Genma say, "Y-You know, Shizune. Wh-What we fought over three months ago was so stupid, and uh…y-you know how we've been on better terms and stuff this past week, so umm…I wanted to apologize and uh…"

Shizune was leaning towards Genma when the raven-haired assistant turned her head and saw Sakura staring. Shizune turned a fiery red color, and waving her hands frantically, panicked, "I-It's not wh-what you th-think Sakura! Seriously! _Ano_…Tsunade-sama is uh…waiting for you?"

'_Riiiiight…'_ Sakura sarcastically thought with a sly smile on her face. She ran all the way up to Tsunade's office in order not to be late.

* * *

"What do you MEAN you were kidding?" Sakura forcefully said, glaring at her master. Tsunade stuck a tongue out at Sakura, while putting her legs up on the table once again. 

"Yea, I was kidding about a mission because I wanted to talk to you, Sakura!" Tsunade cheerfully said, taking a sip of sake. "Besides, your face seems a little red. Were you running here because you were spying, or did you see something embarrassing, or…"

The Hokage realized that her student wasn't in the room anymore. From her skill as a high skill level as medical ninja, however, Tsunade could trace a quickened heart beat and nervousness even from the small chakra trail that Sakura left behind.

"Maybe she saw both…" Tsunade wondered out loud, shrugging. She looked out the window and saw Genma and Shizune continuing the "small chat" that had already gone for over an hour and a half. "I really was just tossing ideas around though…and I wanted to give her a few tips on dating…"

Looking at the clock, she realized that she needed to prepare the potion that would wipe away the Jounin's smells.

* * *

"Come on, Chouji!" Ino begged, glaring at the chubby Chuunin. "We're all coming to support this date and all the bets that are going on!" 

"Is Shikamaru going?" Chouji asked, his small eyes narrowing at the blonde kunoichi.

Ino hmphed, and tossed her hair, "Of course he's coming. You know him well, right? He's your best friend, right? So you'd want to support your best friend…RIGHT?!"

Chouji opened a fresh bag of Calbee BBQ-flavored potato chips and popped a few in his mouth, munching loudly. While chewing, he mumbled, "I know him well enough that he wouldn't be doing this unless you forced him to with blackmail or your uncontrollable anger…"

Ino was stunned for a few moments. OK, if Chouji didn't come, it would be minus two people from their generation of shinobi (the other was Shino, who was ill). No, recalculate that. Minus three. Sasuke was gone.

"I know what you're thinking, Ino…" Chouji said while crumpling up the bag of potato chips he'd wolfed down. He turned a plump face towards Ino, "You think the more people the merrier. And then if I don't come, you'll find a way to blackmail me. Oh fine, I'll come."

"OH HECK YEA!!!" the platinum-haired girl screeched while pumping both of her fists in the air. "Who's the masta at party-planning? Who's da masta, who's da masta, I just invited the fa—"

Chouji turned a full hundred-eighty degrees from where he was, and dangerously asked, "Did you say something, Ino?"

"Umm…no?"

'_Whew! Close catch at the word "fatty"…'_

* * *

"Oh, what the heck am I gonna wear!?" Sakura frantically pulled through a dozen training outfits in her closet. Since coming back angry that Tsunade-sama had wasted time with her, Sakura decided that she would spend the rest of the afternoon looking in her closet for clothing to wear. 

Contrary to common belief, Sakura did not wear the exact same tank-top or the exact same shorts every single day. That would be gross. But the problem was that even though she'd gone shopping a lot with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata in the past, she discovered that none of the casual clothes she'd bought fit anymore. She'd worn her training outfits so much that she never really got the chance to wear something casual.

Sakura really wished she'd bought something yesterday on that shopping trip. But oh nooo…she was thinking too much about Naruto to pay a lot of attention to the insanely cute pink-and-white polka-dotted circle skirt or the matching white jacket that went with it. What really pissed the girl off was that the entire set had been only twenty-dollars.

'_Great…twenty dollars. That's the money I'm betting today.'_

She struck gold when she pulled out a high-collared sleeveless shirt out of the closet. Midnight-purple with a silver star that functioned as the button to the high collar, Sakura could do nothing for five minutes except stare at the shirt.

'_I actually bought this shirt???'_

She looked at the tag for the brand name, but then groaned. "Property of Yamanka Ino" was neatly stitched into the tag. Oh, right…she'd invited Ino over for a sleep over some time ago on a spare day that they didn't have a mission…the florist must've left this behind. And of course…the color of the shirt was purple.

'_Like heck she would care…she probably doesn't even remember that she left this behind. I'll give it back when I'm done…'_ Sakura thought. She wrote a big reminder on a large Post-it note and stuck it on her mirror.

Sakura went on her computer and checked the profile of this "Mr. Charm". She couldn't really remember the specs of the man, and it would be a wise idea to read over his profile and make sure he wasn't a perv or anything.

She read:

**Chat Name:** Mr.Charm

**Age:** 15

**Status/Occupation:** Jounin

**My Type:** Well…I kinda have to see through a few dates

**Appearance:** Tall…

The rosette stopped. There was something…changed about this person's profile. The age seemed somewhat lower than what she'd read before, and…

An involuntary shudder ran through her entire body. _'Yup…could be a perv.'_

The kunoichi looked in her closet for long pants, but only found black capris. "Well, it's better than nothing…" Sakura sighed aloud. "I'll just have to bring a few extra kunais to protect myself…"

She examined herself in the mirror, and nodded in satisfaction. OK, she _was_ a tad flatter than most girls, but at least it was better than to…ahem…_develop_ very fast like Hinata. Ignoring that minor detail, Sakura felt good about how she looked. Her pink hair matched well with the purple shirt and capris. The last touch-up she could probably do was lipgloss…

The clock read 5:30. The girl mildly cursed. Her house was closest to the Hokage's office, but because of that, the furthest away from the Konoha Entrance Gates. She'd have to _walk_ because dust would form an ugly coat all over her dark clothing.

Fastening on black sandals, Sakura fixed the _hitai-ate_ on her head and briskly paced over to her destination.

"My first date…my very first real date in my life…may it go well…please…"

* * *

Akamaru barked merrily as the Konoha 11 began to trickle into Kiba's yard. Naturally, Ino was the first person coming in, dragging along Chouji and Shikamaru by the wrists. They were dressed in casual clothing with jeans and regular shirts other than their training clothing. Kiba could see that the latter two had a look on their face which obviously meant that they were forced by Ino to come. Kiba noticed the pack on Ino's back. 

"Hey, Ino?" Kiba started, eyeing the bag. "We're. Not. Going. Camping."

"Oh, I know that!" Ino sweetly smiled, her pearly whites reflecting the setting sun. Kiba decided that he wouldn't pursue the issue further. She was, after all, a mastermind plotter, where everything she brought to any occassion had a purpose. How good that would be if only she would use her big brain sometimes and help out Shikamaru for battle strategies…

Akamaru gave another bark as an alert that more people had arrived. From a far distance away, Kiba could see Lee speeding towards them with clouds of dust rising behind him. Tenten was far behind him, and she was hacking very loudly from all the debris.

And that left… Hyuuga Neji and Hinata.

Kiba sourly looked up into the reddish-tinted sky, remembering the afternoon's ordeal. Hana-neechan was thankfully out when he got home late, so he had been saved from a lecture. But Hiashi-san still really scared the crap out of him…

Chouji asked, "Where's Hinata anyways? I thought she'd already be here clinging onto your arm or something…" The chubby kid opened yet another bag of potato chips.

Kiba voiced, "Oh...that was just…bad."

"You dumped her already?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to this news, and leaned against a tree. The Inuzuka family had a strong affinity to dogs (obviously), and it was very unnatural for dogs to let go of anything once in their possession. "How…troublesome…"

"No, you Pineapple Freak!" Kiba hollered at Shikamaru, "Her dad…was…well …'troublesome' under your standards…"

What other words could there have been to describe Hiashi-san? According to Kiba's cursing dictionary, "_teme_", "bastard", "blind-looking freak", and other extremely dirty terms had already been used up.

He was interrupted by Ino, who was gazing at the architecture and layout of the Inuzuka household. She voiced, "Dude...Kiba...you're rich... You've got something to compare to the Hyuugas, man!"

The boy's eye twitched at Ino's out-front words about wealth. He hollowly said, "Umm…thanks?"

He suddenly saw Tenten inspecting the light above the front door from about forty feet away. He heard her call out, "Hey, what's this yellow disco ball thing? I could throw a coupla shurikens and kunais at it for practice!"

"That's a LIGHT, and hell, don't throw anything at it! If it breaks, my mom will feed me to the dogs when she comes back from her mission!" Kiba frantically yelled, running to stop Tenten, who'd already taken out two kunai.

"HAHA! TO THE DOGS!" Lee laughed out loud, doubling over. "HAHAHAHA! THAT'S EVEN BETTER THAN SHINO 'BUGGING' US! HAHAHA!! HA!!!!"

Kiba snarled, "Alright, Lee. Well, for some reason, you're wearing a casual yellow shirt instead of a green one today, and you're officially the Yellow Banana of Konoha you freakin' little—Hinata!"

Everyone turned to see the Hyuuga cousins dragging their feet slowly along the road. Both of them physically looked completely and totally normal—if it wasn't for the fact that Neji's face looked a little more stone cold than usual, or if Hinata's eyes weren't a tad more troubled than they usually looked.

"OH YEA! EVERYONE'S HERE!" Ino yelled, clenching her fists. "WA-HOO! LET THE PARTY _BE-GIN_!"

Lee chanted along with Ino, "BE-GIN! BE-GIN! BE-GIN!"

Neji looked from Lee to Ino, and finally to Kiba. With a monotone, he said, "It looks like leadership of this entire thing kind of changed over a few hours…"

Kiba bit his lip, while Akamaru whined. It was awkward having to face Neji after the complications that had happened a little while ago…not even discussing Hinata. The Inuzuka hazarded a small smile towards his almost-ex girlfriend. He was relieved to see her smile back and hug him.

"NEJJIIIIIIIII MYYYY HOMIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!" Tenten yelled, throwing herself on him and scruffing up his hair like she used to always do to him when they were seven. Well, minus the "my homie" part…

The calm Hyuuga sweatdropped, and looked into shining amber eyes that glowed with happiness. He resisted the urge not to think about what his uncle had told him that afternoon.

"Didja bring your twenty bucks?" Tenten hyperly asked, bouncing around Neji. "Hope ya did, 'cause I know I'm gonna win, Neji! Well, at least I can get that new shuriken Limited Edition set that's on sale!"

"Tenten, how many weapons do you own?" Neji replied with one simple question.

The bunned girl blushed, and rambled, "28,572 katanas, 84,923,645,752 weapon scrolls, which are further subcategorized into combinations of weapons that are within each scroll, 10,478 shuriken _sets_, which have about forty different shurikens within each, 3,032,612 kunais, which I have to end up using as decoration around the house, and—"

"You can stop now, Tenten. We get the picture…" Neji slowly worded, his eye twitching. The past few days were so hectic that his eyes were twitching so much; he was going to need glasses at this rate. Then again, a Hyuuga Neji plus glasses was a hot combination—not to mention an awesome secret weapon against Tenten.

Lee nudged Kiba hard in the shoulders to show the scene between the two Team Guy students. The latter just rolled his eyes.

"OK…OK…Are we done counting weapons and telling people how rich they are?" Kiba loudly asked, tapping his foot.

"_Osu_!!" Ino and Lee saluted, shutting up right afterwards.

"I don't even know you guys anymore…" Kiba muttered. He then cleared his throat, and said, "I see all of you guys changed into casual clothes for this occasion, which is a good thing because we can't be instantly spotted. I especially have to thank Lee for not wearing spandex, 'cause that's spotted about thirty miles away."

Lee threw out his nice guy pose, and the shine of his teeth blinded everyone.

"O-Okay…Let's go…" Kiba stuttered. He caught sight of Chouji frantically waving his arms in front of his face and slapping his arms. "Umm…problem, Chouji?"

"Yea, there are these little flies or bugs that keep annoying me…" Chouji frowned, missing another one of the bugs, which buzzed angrily.

Ino glanced over at her struggling teammate, and gasped, "Oh, Chouji, stop! Those are Shino's!"

Hinata whispered timidly, "W-Wait…Sh-Shino-kun's sick, r-right?"

The platinum-haired girl dragged Chouji away from the bugs, and explained, "Yea, I forgot to tell you guys about him not coming. He's really sick and all because of something with the bugs eating a little too much of his chakra. Anyways, it's really complicated. He sent those bugs to spy for him and see how the date would go."

"So why can't we just kill, like, one of them?" Shikamaru yawned, slumping further down the tree he was leaning against. "_Mendokusei_…it's just one, right?"

Ino's face twisted into a little bit of grimace as she said, "Yea, well…he's in a really touchy mood right now. Naruto apparently visited Shino before me, and really pissed the hell out of Shino. So umm…he said that if we kill or hurt any of the exact twenty bugs he said, umm…he'd kill us."

Kiba sighed, and complained, "Oh, let me guess. He said that sending the bugs and not killing them is all a 'teamwork' thing, and blah blah blah...I swear, instead of saying 'Good Morning' to his parents and family, he probably starts off reciting the one hundred plus Ninja Way and Rules...Shino gets on my nerves…"

The bugs that Shino sent began to dance frenetically in the air, swooping up and down, flying in front of Kiba's face, and buzzing like mad.

Neji said without blinking, "Kiba, you're screwed. Shino's gonna kill you later."

Akamaru barked loudly, which interrupted Kiba's comeback. Hinata interpreted what Akamaru had meant, and said, "_M-minna-san_…we have to go…we're going to be late…"

"FULL SPEED AHEAD TO THE YOUTH OF LOOOOOVVVEEE!!!" Lee screamed, and charged away, ironically, towards a setting sun, even though the date was supposed to be on the EAST Konoha Entrance Gates. He left everybody to inhale the dust that he left behind.

"I'm going to die from second-hand smoke…" Tenten growled, coughing once again.

* * *

In the trees around the Inuzuka household, a voice said, "Targets moving. Head out." 

Behind the voice, somebody whined, "Tsunade-sama, do we really have to do this with radio?"

The Hokage turned around and shot a dirty look at her assistant, who instantly shut up. All the Jounin she'd called that morning were all assembled in their groups. She with Shizune and Tonton, Jiraiya with Asuma and Kurenai, Gai with Kakashi, and Genma with Hiashi. Tsunade had fixed them all up with radio connection for communication later on. Everything was perfect…she just kind of wished the Jounin would treat this as a serious mission…

Gai was managing two things at once: he was getting mad at Kurenai for Kiba's comment on Lee's clothing, and he was losing at Rock, Paper, Scissors to Kakashi (it was quite sad, as the latter was reading a book). Asuma was attempting to block Jiraiya's view of Kurenai's figures…and Hiashi had his head held in his hands, wishing that he was somewhere else.

"GET. SERIOUS!" the Hokage barked at everyone. She kind of regretted it, however—her loud voice had almost deafened everyone who was wearing a radio piece in their ear—including Tonton.

Seeing that everyone was finally paying attention, she continued in a strict voice, "Before we begin, I'm going to be making a few group changes. Hiashi is now to be in my group, and Shizune and Tonton are to be with Genma. Everyone is staying the same."

Hiashi, Shizune, and Genma all had relieved faces, while the rest were disappointed—Jiraiya, especially.

'_The Hokage's just doing this to have her bet turn in her favor…'_ Jiraiya mentally grumbled, and frowned when he saw his old teammate just smile with a wide grin.

"And now, I will also distribute the potion that I made to wipe out the smells. Take them ONLY at six o'clock because they only last four hours exactly to the second."

She distributed small clear vials around to every person around, and then said, "When we reach the ground, disperse, and _henge_ into someone that doesn't look like yourself, OK? GO!"

They shot out of the trees, taking different paths to the Konoha Entrance Gates. As Tsunade briskly paced along with Hiashi, she _henged_ into a young brunette with blue eyes, and asked, "So, have you completed the little 'homework' I assigned you?"

The Hyuuga who had originally been Hiashi, was now a blond, amber-eyed middle-aged man who replied, "_Hai_, Hokage-sama. I'm afraid it didn't turn out so well…"

After hearing Hiashi's story, the 'brunette-ed' Tsunade-sama slapped her forhead, leaving a beautiful shiny red mark. She resisted the urge to scream at Hiashi—he _was_ the Head Hyuuga after all…With slight enmity in her voice, she said, "Hiashi, you idiot...You got the answer—Neji likes someone, and you didn't do any big mental torture with the Byakugan, _BUT_ you didn't do the part of the assignment where I told you to _BOND_ with Kiba!"

The Hyuuga-turned-blond winced. Oh yea…she had said that…but he was too distressed about meeting Kiba for the first time to think about it at the time. He opened his mouth to reply when…

"Hey, Chichi-ue! Why are you blond? Hyuugas aren't blond. You look funny like that."

Tsunade and Hiashi whipped around with kunais in their hand, only to see a grinning dark-haired ten-year-old standing behind them. Tsunade gaped, and her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Hanabi chatted animatedly, "See, Chichi-ue, I couldn't find you throughout the house or anything so I tried using the Byakugan, which OMG finally works, and then I saw you and Hokage-sama and other people in the trees so I followed you here and next thing I know you're blond!"

Hiashi turned to Tsunade and apologized frantically, "_Sumimasen_…I-I really had no i-idea th-that she could use the Bya-Byakugan because sh-she couldn't use it yesterday, and—"

Tsunade dropped her head and sighed. First, Hiashi failed in his mission, and now Hanabi shows up. Attempting to collect as much of her cooled-down self possible, she calmly said, "Hiashi, we don't have time to take Hanabi back so we have to bring her along with us. I made an extra vial of the potion by accident, which turned out to be a good thing. Tell her to _henge_, and make sure she's well behaved."

Hiashi grasped onto to Hanabi's hand (who had instantly changed into a feminine copy of her father) and raced with Tsunade through the streets all the way to the entrance gates.

This Date Showdown was gonna begin…

* * *

_**A/N THE STARTING OF THE DATE IS NEXT CHAPTER!! I was going to make the content in this chapter split into two chapters, but I figured that would make everyone mad. I didn't include Naruto's preparation for the date like Sakura's frantic searching for clothes was because I had NO IDEA what he could wear. I was thinking definitely something closer to his normal training outfit, so I don't want it to be a "dressy" orange shirt and slacks or anything. But…something that's more casual, but a little "proper" like Sakura's. IDEAS PLEASE!!**_

_**Now all you have to do is move your mouse (a peripheral) across your Graphical User Interface (GUI) on your monitor (which I'm sure has an awesome graphics card), click the pretty purple button, and REVIEW.**_

_**Thanks to these 11!: **_Gnosismaster, butaneng, jere7782, ANDREA1114, FakeCompassion, rickp2006, Majestic Aria, Kokuou no Shin'en, Softly Sleeping, gottaluvtwilight, Ambs1516


	11. DATTEBAYO! SHANNAROU!

_**A/N I LOVE YOU GUYS! OMG! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT ON THE LAST CHAPTER! I HAVE TO THANK YOU FOR SUCH GOOD IDEAS TOO! TWENTY REVIEWS! IT'S THE MOST I'VE EVER RECEIVED FOR AN ENTIRE CHAPTER!!! YAY! CAPS-LOCKED LEE!!!!**_

_**I totally love my personality change of Kotetsu and Izumo! And yes, they're real in the Naruto world—look them up.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: DATTEBAYO! SHANNAROU! **

**A Little Prologue…**

_Picture a scene of the Old West of America…hold it there…hold it there…There's tumbleweed flying around, and dust is rising all over the place…the setting sun casts an image of evil and darkness when it stretches out shadows of people and objects…two guards in a booth to the entrance of a town are smoking their tobacco pipes, watching two cowboys advance on each other and…_

_VRRPP!_

_What the…Hey! Camera dude! Why did the tape stop? WHAT?! Ohhhhh, riiiiight. Sorry. This is _Konoha_, NOT the Old West. You see, the imagery just seemed so similar at this point…_

* * *

As six o'clock approached, the moments to the date just got tenser and tenser. Kiba and company had positioned themselves along the bushes closest to the receptionist booth at the front of the gates to watch; their breaths were held to the point of suffocation. Tsunade commanded her other (_ahem_) "faithful" Jounin to be careful about potions, concealment of chakra, and so on and so forth; they were hidden further away from the booth in the trees. 

The only people who weren't worried about anything were Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo, the two Chuunin guards of the Konoha Entrance Gates. They were lazily sitting back in their chairs, feet propped up on the reception desk. It was actually quite an easy day today. The only people, or in this case, person, that passed through the gates during their shift was an old man returning from picking herbs in the mountains. Then, of course, the ninjas that were setting off for missions from were innumerable. But as long as the ninjas flashed an "OK" pass from Tsunade, Kotetsu and Izumo didn't even have to "process" them. Thus, an easy job and easy day.

"Hey, dude…" Izumo yawned, tipping back further in his chair, "Our shift ends at, like, 6:30 today—earlier than usual. Ya think we should totally, like, go out for sake or somethin'?"

Kotetsu itched the bandage that stretched across his nose, and replied lazily, "Yea, sure. Anyways, that fifty-year-old Hag Hokage probably wouldn't even notice if we, like, left early."

In the middle of a radio communication to Shizune, Tsunade sneezed very loudly.

Izumo turned toward the sneezing sound and said, "Yo, dude. Didja hear that?"

"Nope. Musta beeen the wind," Kotetsu said while stretching. He squinted into the distance, and said, "Holy Shurikens! Who's that dude with the black ski mask? It, like, never snows in Konoha. "

Izumo whapped his companion on the head, and berated, "Duuuude. You're totally, like, looking the wrong way. Look this way. Who's that hot pink-haired chick?"

The two Chuunin looked as the two were slowly advancing towards where the booth was. As the people got closer, Izumo and Kotetsu could see that the rosette was indeed Sakura, and the other was some random person in a black ski mask. Izumo slowly drew out a shuriken, and whispered to Kotetsu, "Hey, dude. If that ski person tries anything funny, take Sakura and run, and I'll, like, fight the dude in the ski mask."

"Ya got it. Then we'll go for sake, yo."

* * *

Sakura saw a figure from the distance coming towards her. Her heart began to thump hard against her chest. Was this her date? She measured the distance and angle of the person walking, and figured that he was going towards the Konoha Entrance Gates. She involuntarily smoothed her hair out a bit, and trembling, moved her hand towards her shuriken holster. She thought back to the slightly changed profile on the Konoha Blind Date Site, and shivered. Just in case…just in case. 

One step…two steps…three steps..._'Is that a black ski mask?'_...four steps…five steps…_'Omigosh, he might be just here to abduct me…'_…six steps, seven steps…_'That's a pretty sweet outfit he's got on though…'_…eight steps…nine steps…stop.

The figure stopped as well. He was now only about fifteen feet away from her. Sakura felt that something was really weird—not pervert weird, but just…weird. With the most innocent voice she could manage, she greeted, "_Konnichiwa!_ Are you here for umm…a blind date?"

No response.

'_Okaaaaayyyy…'_ Inner Sakura's eye twitched. _'Shurikens, check. Kunais, check. _Shannarou_ preparation attack, check.'_

* * *

"Shizune. Shizune. This is Tsunade. Do you read me?" a small crackly voice sounded in the assistant's ears. 

Shizune sighed, and groaned, "_Hai_…_hai_…yes. I read you."

"Genma, how about you?" Tsunade slyly began to say, knowing that her voice could only be heard by Genma, "Have you made any advances towards Shizune yet?"

"What the heck are talking about?" Genma violently hissed into the microphone, almost losing chakra control on the tree branch he was on. He just heard the Hokage laugh.

Tsunade checked in on the rest of her Jounin. No complaints…well…a little. She almost had to bust Gai's ears to divert his attention from the 561,848,943,147,312th game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with Kakashi and she threatened that she was going to shave Jiraiya bald if he continued to bother Kurenai.

"Has everyone taken the potion? I'm gonna assume so, because Akamaru hasn't sniffed us out yet. And has everyone _henged_?"

"Yup."

"_Youkaishimashita_, Tsunade-sama."

"I'm SO youthful now! I've got an afro and such!"

"Bue! Woof!"

Well, you get the picture.

The now-brunette Godaime turned to Hanabi, and asked, "Hanabi? I want you to train your Byakugan for a moment, and check out who the monkey under that mask is. I'll cover hide your chakra for you when I put my hand on your forehead, OK?"

Tsunade still did not believe that a ten-year-old could master the Byakugan, and she could care less if the kid was from the prestigious Hyuuga clan. She placed her hand on the girl's forehead, and started chakra concealment for Hanabi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Hanabi squeaked, proud of the fact that she could show off her new skill. Tossing her "blonde" hair over her shoulder, she formed the hand seal for her _kekkei genkai_, and muttered, "Byakugan!"

Tsunade and Hiashi's mouths dropped wide open when they saw the signature veins cluster around her eyes.

"Oh, it's just a kid with blo—" Hanabi started, and then raised an eyebrow at the two adult's faces. She slowly said, "Did I do anything wrong?"

Hiashi and Tsunade turned away and muttered, "No…no, nothing at all…"

But then Tsunade whipped back around to Hanabi and whispered, "Wait! WHAT hair color did you say he had?"

* * *

Ino silently squealed, "OMG! It's starting! The date's starting! Omigosh, omigosh! OMG! Sakura for once doesn't look so darn ugly, and OMG, is that her date? What's with the ski mask, OMG, I—mph!" 

Shikamaru slammed his hand against her mouth and hissed, "Shut up. Gee whiz, troublesome women…"

Kiba and Lee's faces were so strained against the pressure of wanting to know who won, that both of their faces were red. Each of them had a fresh twenty dollar bill crumpled within their clenched fists as they squatted along the brushes of the floor. Occasionally, they would glance at each other with a fresh determination to win.

Neji sighed, "You two look…constipated."

"I couldn't have put the situation in better words…" Tenten agreed, nodding her head.

Hinata stuttered, "P-perhaps…I-I h-have a-a Hyuuga ointment here…P-perhaps that would help—"

"Would chips work?" Chouji offered, interrupting Hinata. He was holding out the last two chips from his bag. Everyone stared. Chouji…was offering…the last…potato…chips…There were so many unnatural surprises, that everyone was shocked that the world hadn't burst up in flames from the twenty-millionth probable Apocalypse already. The chubby boy scowled, and scoffing the chips, muttered, "I'm actually being nice to you guys, you know…"

Lee silently whispered, "Yes, but my blood is just boiling with Youth to see who is under that mask! I want to see if I can make Guy-sensei proud with my betting skills!"

"Like heck, Lee!" Kiba snarled, his eyes trained on the masked stranger, "Like heck. Anyways, Neji or Hinata should Byakugan-out the person."

"I-It'll g-give a-away our position because of chakra recognition…" Hinata whispered.

"Oh…right…"

"It's 6 'o clock!" Ino complained, pushing Shikamaru's hand away, "Why aren't they doing anything!? And where's Naruto?"

Neji replied, "We all know Naruto's character. He talks big, then he chickens—"

"Sh! He's taking off his ski mask!" Lee excitedly whispered, his face reddening even more.

Everyone silently wondered if Lee would die from a hemorrhaging blood vessel. But oh, they gasped when they saw who was under that mask…

* * *

Naruto had trouble pulling off the ski mask he was under. His black _hitai-ate_ had gotten tangled within it. Finally, after one sharp tug, he was able to pull the cloth off; his hair stuck up in odd positions. 

Hey, _blind date_, right? So why couldn't he wear the ski mask? Naruto was actually really surprised to see Sakura standing there instead of some other girl that he couldn't respond to Sakura's greeting. Then again, his date was probably late.

"Sakura…-chan?" Naruto asked, while squinting his eyes and scratching his head. He examined her outfit—and turned around quickly. Luckily, he had a handkerchief in the black jacket he was wearing. Nosebleed.

After finishing wiping the last spots of blood, he turned around to see Sakura gaping at him, although he couldn't imagine why. With uncertainty in his voice, he asked, "Umm…are you OK, Sakura-chan? You look kind of red…do you have a fever or something?"

Sakura was trying in vain to stop the imminent blush from violently spreading all over her cheeks. Naruto. Was. Hot. Today. And he wondered WHY she was catching flies by staring at him? His long, tousled and messy blonde hair? His overly sexy black suit jacket that stretched all the way down to his knees? His perfect jeans that weren't too baggy? That orange T-shirt with the oh-so-familiar Konoha swirl that was just tight enough to show his muscles? Those sky, sky, sky blue eyes that offered hope?

Boy, he was dumb not to be able to figure that out. But then again, he was cute when he was dumb…

'_What a guy…he really took the blind date thing to heart, didn't he?'_

Inner Sakura yelled, _"SAAAAKKKUUUURRAAAA!!!! YOU STILL HAVE A BLIND DAAATTTEEE!!!!!"_

With that, Sakura completely snapped out of her dreamy daze, and the blush melted away to reveal her normal, creamy, white skin. She still had a date, and she would have to pose as MissKonoha. And when that date with this mysterious Mr. Charm was over, she'd confess…but until then…

She would probably have to keep up her streak of bitchiness.

"No, Naruto. I DON'T have a fever," she meanly hissed, frowning at the confused boy, "Actually, I wonder whether you're the one who has a fever, thinking that your date would come…"

Naruto was slightly hurt. This was his fault, wasn't it? He was the one who goaded Sakura-chan to continue the bet. And what goes around, comes around—sometimes even harder than one expects. Gritting his teeth, Naruto growled, "Well, it looks like our bets are nill until our dates come dattebayo. And gee whiz, Sakura-ch—Sakura. Didn't know that you were already PMSing these few days. Maybe that's what the blush across your face was for, dattebayo."

'_How. Dare. He.'_

"Oi, Mr. Dattebayo-san!" Sakura sarcastically called back, putting her hands up to her mouth to accentuate her next question, "Did your date know WHAT you were and ditch you already?"

And once those words left her mouth, she felt like stabbing herself in the head with a kunai. Oh shit. Sakura had just broken one of the most fundamental laws in her book. She'd just insulted her team mate on his condition as being a host of the Kyuubi.

Our spectators were shocked—more than shocked. Electrified to the death, more like it. Tsunade had both of her hands to her mouth, eyes widened at her student's comment. She had also temporarily stopped chakra concealment. Kakashi nearly dropped his book after listening to his subordinate. Ino was shaking her head side to side, wondering how in hell her arch-nemesis could beat the record of being meaner than she was. Even Shikamaru sat up from his lying-down position to stare at the rosette.

How rude it was, to insult a Jinchuuriki of his status. Most of Konohagakure had already acknowledged Naruto of his human status and not as a monster. They already understood that Naruto was a regular human boy—a regular human boy did amazing things to change people, to save their lives, and to make them happy. People already understood that he, Uzumaki Naruto, was just the unfortunate one to have been picked by the Yondaime to have the Kyuubi sealed within.

And how did Naruto take Sakura's comment? His heart was ripped—more than ripped. It had just been chopped up into mince meat, thrown into a paper shredder, and then set out to dry off all the blood life.

'_Sakura…-chan…of all the times that you were at my side when people discriminated me as a Jinchuuriki…you were the one that punched people with all the strength you had when they made fun of me…you were the one that comforted me, assured me that I was Naruto, not the Kyuubi…you were the one that got me through all that hardship datteabayo……………and now…You. Hurt. Me. Back.' _Naruto sadly and angrily thought at the same time, looking down at the floor and clenching his fists. He grabbed hit stomach for control—he could feel the monster within salivating with the ominous red bubbles, begging him to release the seal—to come out in a red fury and rip the girl in front of him to shreds, to make her pay for what she'd done.

But he willed it not to. That would be overboard—his fox-senses were just overreacting to such a surprising comment from a long-time love. He loved her. And even if she wouldn't accept his love, he would still love her more. Naruto understood. If the game was going to have to played this way, then so it would be. Neji officially won the Chuunin Main Match—Fate dominates all.

"O-Oi…Sa-Sakura…ch-chan…" Naruto's entire body trembled, his fists clenched even more. The fingernails of his hand were starting to dig into his palms, cutting them. He could feel a tiny bit of blood. He continued, "I-I'll bet your date d-didn't know if you were a man or a woman dattebayo—which would probably explain why they're late for your date dattebayo."

Sakura took her mind off regret of her previous comment to process that. What did that mean? She could tell Naruto wasn't being dumb right now.

'_Ok, Sakura…you're smart. What does Naruto mean? You don't have a beard, nor do you have a mustache…and—'_

"_SHAAAAAANNAAAAAROOOOOUUUUU_!!!! NAAAARRUUUUUUUTTOOOOOOO!!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FLAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed SO loudly, that a window shattered in a nearby building. Birds flew panicked into the sky, circling and cawing in annoyance at the disturbance. Everyone in the sidelines covered their ears just in time for protection. Tsunade herself was scared of her own pupil now…

"Alright then, dattebayo! Fight me, if you're so mad!" Naruto egged Sakura on. He wouldn't put the Kyuubi on the scene. Oh no. But he'd like to vent a bit of his anger off.

"SHANNAROU! BRING IT ON!"

The ambience around the two was so bitter and tense, that Izumo and Kotetsu left their shift fifteen minutes early. They separated at a fork, running for their life.

Who wanted to see a fight between a Chuunin trained under the insanely-strengthened Hokage and a Genin with more chakra and stamina than the entire population of Konohagakure?

_Maybe_ at the Jounin exams, maybe. Just not today. Nope. Nada. Zero. Zip. Good choices, Kotetsu and Izumo…good choices.

Pink and yellow soared into the air, arms raised and aimed for each other. Dust enveloped the two. Sakura saw Naruto airborne, fist raised, mouth wide open in his battle cry. Naruto saw the rosette's face wrinkled with anger and spite. Both of them had their worlds turn white—no sound, no imagery, none of the five senses. Their arms were stretched out for the kill…

But suddenly, the two didn't see the other as how they were dressed for the date. In fact, they didn't see each other in the ages they were now…It must've been a trick of the mind, influenced by the strong emotions pounding through their bodies, or maybe just a simple trick of the light. But whatever it was, drastic changes to appearance were now seen to each other…

In his world, Naruto saw a bubbly, giggling girl with a red ribbon on her head, twirling around in circles in a flower field. She slowly morphed into the old Team 7 Sakura, sticking her tongue out at him. If he struck her…if he struck her…he would put an end to that happiness that kindled his own fire of life. Worse yet, Naruto suddenly had an image of his final fight with Sasuke…

'_No. It can't turn out that way…'_

And so, he twisted his body to make his arm miss Sakura's face.

Sakura experienced approximately the same thing. There was that young, goofy-smiling kid who tried his best to put an even bigger smile on everyone's faces, that goofy kid who swore that he'd become the Hokage no matter what happened to him. There was that rash boy who took a large risk of remaining a Genin forever in their first Chuunin exam…because he said he'd become the Hokage even if he was a Genin.

No, she couldn't kill that dream. She too, flung herself to the side.

When the dust cleared, everyone only saw Naruto and Sakura sitting on the ground, panting heavily with, thankfully, no injuries on either of them.

'Yokatta!_ I was going to stop them if they hadn't stopped themselves…'_ Jiraiya mentally sighed in relief. _'Naruto has absolutely no idea what a punch from Sakura would feel like…'_

Sakura's eyes were gazing at her trembling hands—she'd almost fatally injured her own teammate through idiocy. Kakashi-sensei would've gladly failed her back to the Academy for such brashness. She then also realized three things: 1. She was cold due to Ino's sleeveless top 2. She didn't have a jacket 3. It was 6:30, and her date hadn't shown up yet.

Naruto had also disappeared from where he had been sitting. Did he slink away in shame of his date's disappearance, or of his actions towards her, or both? She was muddled in these two ideas when his voice suddenly called out from behind, "Oi. Sakura! I found my date! She went in the completely wrong direction."

Sakura whipped around while still sitting down to see a red-haired girl holding onto Naruto's arm, preening. Then, Sakura sighed—when was Naruto ever going to learn? Turning back around, she called out in a wavering and slightly high-pitched voice, "_Baka_. It's obvious that she's just one of your _kage bunshins_."

A "pop!" sound confirmed her reply. Really, a red-head? Naruto was so stupid—there were no red heads in Konohagakure. Red heads populated Sunagakure. Sakura shivered again. The sun had officially set now, and here she was, sitting on the icy ground in a pathetic heap, trembling pathetically—a useless lump. She willed herself not to cry—crying never did any good, perfectly modeled by the Sasuke example.

A long, warm jacket was draped carefully around her shoulders and patted into place. Sakura slowly turned her head towards the person who'd done such a kind act.

Naruto.

He rubbed his nose (another act Sakura found irresistible), and gave a small smile, "Dattebayo! You'll freeze to death before your date gets here, Sakura-chan!"

She returned the smile. This was a good sign—he had returned the "-chan" to her name. She, however, tried to give back the cloak, and protested, "I-I can't accept this, Naruto. I was just SO mean, and—"

Sakura only found her hands clasped back together, stopped by Naruto's hand. The shinobi firmly replied, "No, Sakura-chan. You're cold, so face that fact. You'll get sick, dattebayo."

Oh great, tears of regret, gratitude, and happiness were going to be leaking out any second now. How could he, Uzumaki Naruto, still not be scarred by her meanness? What was the fire that kept him going? She always knew that he loved her, but by now, this much rejection should've taken care of it. Why? Why? Why?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a hand stretched down in front of Sakura. Naruto calmly said, "Here, Sakura. It's 7 o'clock already. Let's go get something to eat. It's obvious we just got stood up by our blind dates."

Half an hour had passed already? Sakura accepted the help up from the ground, clutching the jacket around her. She didn't know what happened in the next moments, but she was suddenly sobbing into Naruto's shoulder, holding him tight to her. Would he get a little hint, perhaps, by this subtle confession?

Naruto almost didn't know what to do; he was bad with these types of situations. Normally, Sakura was strong, but now…well…he would comfort her as how a good friend would. And so he did—he returned her hug and stroked her hair until she was done with her tears.

"Are you OK, now, Sakura-chan?" Naruto kindly said, tipping her chin towards him, and looking into his teammate's eyes. He brushed away a few tears from her face. "I know that you probably aren't a ramen nut like me, but I promise the hot soup will make you feel better—it's my remedy, and my treat. And we won't count this as a 'date', obviously. Besides, I still need to pay you back some ramen, right?

He winked at the rosette, who gave a half-giggle-half-sob. As Sakura followed Naruto into downtown Konoha, she knew that he didn't get her "small confession"—she'd have to say it in words for him.

Sakura understood that the most important part of that hug, however, wasn't because Naruto was "taking advantage" of his love interest in her…

He hugged her because he had always wanted her to be happy. The Sasuke Retrieval Arc was the best example. If she was sad, he was sad as well. That was the answer to her plethora of "Why?" before. Now, love was so far the last thing on her mind—Sakura did not know who she could thank Fate or anybody for giving her such a good friend in her life.

* * *

_**A/N NO, IT DOESN'T END HERE! Believe it or not, I once meant for this entire story "Date Showdown" to be a oneshot, and this was the scene for it! **_

_**This was your long-awaited chapter 11! –holds out hand– Erm…**_**maybe a lot of reviews, please, like the last chapter?**_** :) My personal favorite was my prologue on the Old West, how Naruto held his stomach, and the fluff-ly part with the hug :) **_

_**These people deserve my thanks for their ideas, whether indirectly or directly in their reviews:**_ uzukun7_** (for giving such an AWESOME analysis on Sakura), **_show.me.the.stars._** (for giving me an idea on Naruto's outfit), **_Uzumaki's Fire_** (for giving me the idea of Naruto wearing a mask for a "blind date"), and **_jerre7782_**(for giving me this idea a loooooong time ago about kage bunshins)**_

_**And no, I DID NOT forget ALL of the rest of you for reviewing! You guys need more than just pats on your back!: **__eragon1730, narusakufan, Gnosismaster, Faisalz, Uzumaki's Fire, NamineFlower, megapheonix5, uzukun7, maxslayer10, Softly Sleeping, rickp2006, FakeCompassion, butaneng, gottaluvtwilight, Darklight Ultimate., the animaniac dude, show.me.the.stars, Blossoms of Spring, SakuNaruLover, Yosano Yuki_

_**I got semi-lifted from my ban—long story. Anyways, I am also currently working on a NejiTen fic right now—AND I NEED to do my summer homework. Thus, I'm putting myself on a small SELF-HIATUS. So things on Chapter 12 might be a little slow…please don't kill me.**_

_**And darn it, REVIEW.**_


	12. The Ichiraku Predicament

_**A/N THIS CHAPTER IS CRAP. But it has GOOD CONTENT for a CONTEST I'm holding. I know, I know. Go ahead and get pissed off, but after getting a few Bs and one C on AP course tests, I highly doubt you would want to be spending time on fanfiction. I WANT YOU TO CHECK MY LIVEJOURNAL AFTER READING THIS! (I was quite disappointed at the little number of people who posted to the last entry I put there…)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: The Ichiraku Predicament**_

**Previously…**

"_Are you OK, now, Sakura-chan?" Naruto kindly said, tipping her chin towards him, and looking into his teammate's eyes. He brushed away a few tears from her face. "I know that you probably aren't a ramen nut like me, but I promise the hot soup will make you feel better—it's my remedy, and my treat. And we won't count this as a 'date', obviously. Besides, I still need to pay you back some ramen, right?"_

_He winked at the rosette, who gave a half-giggle-half-sob. As Sakura followed Naruto into downtown Konoha, she knew that he didn't get her "small confession"—she'd have to say it in words for him._

_Sakura understood that the most important part of that hug, however, wasn't because Naruto was "taking advantage" of his love interest in her…_

_He hugged her because he had always wanted her to be happy. The Sasuke Retrieval Arc was the best example. If she was sad, he was sad as well. That was the answer to her plethora of "Why?" before. Now, love was so far the last thing on her mind—Sakura did not know who she could thank Fate or anybody for giving her such a good friend in her life._

* * *

If there was anything else that Sakura could be thankful for at the moment, it was that the walk to Ichiraku's was short. It wasn't that Naruto or Sakura hated each other or anything, but…the atmosphere was a little awkward. They'd had such a blowup and such a quick session of apologizing that it all seemed too unreal. In fact, the two were silently scared of each other—Naruto had no idea what he would do again if Sakura started breaking down in the middle of the walk, and Sakura was already developing sweat droplets on her forehead from nervousness of the situation. 

The two finally reached the bannered stand of the Ramen Bar. Lifting one of the banners and waving his hand cheerfully, Naruto called out, "Yo! O-san!"

Teuchi and Ayame looked up from kneading dough and took a glance at the grinning blond shinobi and the shy rosette. Teuchi greeted, "Oh! _Shisashiburi ne_, Naruto, Sakura!"

"I was only absent for only a day, you know!"

"Well, you come in everyday!" Teuchi roared, wiping down his floury hands, and continuing, "of course one day is going to be a long time!"

"We had a few…_brutal incentives_ for Konohamaru…" Ayame shrugged nonchalantly, continuing to knead the dough. "No need for details…"

Teuchi looked at Sakura and whispered into Naruto's ear, "Ah! Naruto! You're on a date?"

Naruto gave a small blush, and scratched the back of his head. He whispered back, "Nah…it's kind of like our own pity party…you see…umm…we got rejected by, umm…ah…Anyways, umm…two large miso pork ramens please…? Heh, heh…"

The old man just smiled, and nodded his head, understanding his customer's embarrassment. Ever since Naruto had started coming to Ichiraku's even before he was an Academy student, Teuchi was used to listening about Naruto's constant failure in love. Within no time, two large bowls of the legendary food of Konoha were placed in front of the couple, the steam and pleasant odor trickling into Naruto and Sakura's noses. Naruto cheesily grinned, and took a long whiff of his never-changed favorite food. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, then turned to Sakura and said, "Dig in, Sakura-chan! I promise it's good!"

Sakura had to grin at Naruto's last sentence—as if she needed to be promised that. Sakura had Ichiraku's Ramen a lot of times in her life—as a former member of Team 7, it was almost impossible not to. She just wasn't as much as a nut as Naruto to go in for a bite all time on her spare hours. It wasn't like ramen was made for all the butchers, bakers, or candlestick makers.

"_ITADAKIMASU_!!!" Naruto yelled, snapping apart his chopsticks. He then began to eat at full speed, with Teuchi and Ayame nodding in satisfaction.

Sakura muttered a small and polite "_Itadakimasu_", and dipped her chopsticks into the noodles. With the first bite of flavor, however, her mind was transported back in time to Team 7's first meal together at Ichiraku's. It had been after their first Teamwork Bell Test. Her hands slightly shook, but she controlled her nerves, and went in for another bite. Naruto had been calling Sasuke "_teme_" and Sasuke had been calling Naruto "_dobe_", arguing over their fumbles in the examination. Kakashi-sensei had completely tuned out his surroundings and replaced it with Icha Icha, while Sakura had been slapping Naruto in the head to shut up.

"_Urusai_, Naruto!" she'd angrily yelled, forcing the blond's face into the ramen. She had further chastised, "We're a TEAM now, OK? TEAM 7 is going to be TOGETHER forever and ever. So DON'T FIGHT with Sasuke-kun! OK?"

With the final insults of "_usuratonkachi_" and "_teme_", the situation had calmed down.

Every bite into the ramen after that memory evoked even more memories, emotions, and whatnot. They began to well up in her chest and heart, forming its own soupy mixture. As she chewed on a piece of _naruto_, the swirl-patterned fishcake reminded her of the fierce confrontation she just had with Naruto. She set the bowl down and buried her face in her hands, letting the tears pool down her cheeks. Sakura had never felt more pathetic than she was right now—more pathetic than the time that her constant bouts of spying, more pathetic than her inability to keep Sasuke-kun in Konoha, and even more pathetic than her state of mind when she found out that Sasuke didn't return to Konoha, even after Team Shikamaru's botched mission.

She was a failure—even worse than what Naruto used to be at the Academy. She only cried. Crybaby. She was useless. Even being "pretty" had it's own drawbacks. Sakura pressed her lips together, and sat at her seat silently, allowing the tears to just flow into her bare arms. She wouldn't sob or cry out loud this time. OK, so she maybe she was useless, but at least she wouldn't attract the attention of all of downtown Konoha with her wailing. She hoped that Naruto would be too busy eating to notice her situation.

'_Calm down, Haruno Sakura. _Ochitsuke_, Sakura. If the rest of the gang was here, imagine what they'd call you…Imagine what Ino-buta would say…Imagine what Tsunade-shishou would…'_

Sakura felt a hand touch her lightly on the arm, and she turned to see Naruto's face furrowed and clouded once again in worry. The sky blue eyes scanned her moist cheeks, and he firmly, yet softly said, "Oi. Sakura-chan. If there's anything that's bothering you, just calm down and tell me! I'm your teammate, right?"

A small ball of emotion wedged itself in Sakura's throat. Crap. Of course he'd notice—he was sitting right next to her. Naruto immediately set down his utensils, and turned in his chair to fully face Sakura. She couldn't help but notice how intense those eyes were, focusing into her own aqua ones. It also happened to be his eyes that released the obstruction in her throat, and Sakura began to semi-bawl, "I-I r-really didn't mean to call you a Jinchuuriki in that context. Y-You have n-no idea. I'm actually r-really worried about you and Akatsuki! Wh-When we went and saved Gaara, and after we met that fake Itachi and all that...I-I'm really worried!"

Naruto was going to speak, when she still rambled, "And…and I couldn't stop Sasuke-kun from leaving! And I always need someone to save me! And—"

"Hey, Sakura-chan. I'm alright. That's a promise. Look, we just got really mad at each other at that point in time because we were hyped up about a pointless bet that _I made_ from the start," Naruto said, putting a hand on the quaking kunoichi's shoulder. "And look—you're NOT useless. Seriously! You're an _iryou-nin_, okay? You're a medic-nin that's the life of our team! Sasuke…Sasuke…we couldn't do anything about it at that time. But WE ARE GOING to SAVE him. I promise. Please…don't cry, Sakura-chan…"

He rubbed her back, and Sakura felt almost all her sadness rubbed out of her. She looked down into the miso soup, and remembered that Naruto had told her to drink it so long ago. She picked up her bowl, and began to sip the soup. The effect was miraculous—Sakura felt as if she was coming clean. It was almost as if the soup was becoming a stream that was bathing her in a gentle hug. When she was done drinking the soup, she could not help but smile at Naruto.

Naruto returned the smile, and with his trademark grin, said, "See, what did I tell you? Ichiraku always makes people feel better!"

Sakura gave a sigh, and stared down at the dry noodles in her bowl. She turned to Naruto and said, "I know something that'll make you feel even better!"

"Hmm?" Naruto mumbled, his mouth crammed with noodles.

The rosette laughed, and dumped her noodles into his bowl. The wide-eyed expression of surprise and delight on Naruto's face was comical. Tousling his hair, she smiled, "Here. I can't finish it all, so I'll share with you—I really should've told you that my maximum stomach capacity is only a medium bowl."

"_San-kyuu_ Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped, hugging the girl on impulse. He quickly pulled away, however, his face the color of bell peppers.

He couldn't help but notice that although Sakura was seemingly staring at the fillings in the noodles she shared with him, her face was the same color as his.

* * *

_**(A/N: This is a good FanArt Contest subject!)**_

"Chouji, moooooove!" Ino whined, shifting her slender body however she could to take a look through the small opening in the air vent, "I can't see anything! I only see your f-, I mean, butt!"

"Sorry…"

"Shush, everyone! They'll hear."

"_Mendokusei…_"

The group was uncomfortably shoved in the small air vent in the ceiling of the ramen bar. Lee and Kiba's faces were smooshed together with Akamaru's tail being the only visible part under Kiba, and Ino was compacted next to Chouji's bottom, with Neji's head crammed into her stomach. Tenten, Hinata, and Shikamaru were mashed into an indiscernible pile, with only the colors of green, purple, and white identifying who was who.

"Chouji…I know that you and Naruto discovered this little section to spy for Teuchi's new recipes, but did you not account for the fact that we're all bigger, and that there were more people?" Kiba uttered as well as he could, shifting so that Akamaru would have more breathing space.

"That's Shikamaru's job."

"Oh, right…Shikamaru, you idiot. But aren't you a lucky guy! You've got Tenten and Hinata smooshed with you!"

"_Mendokusei…_I'm going to kill whoever said that later."

Lee silently cheered in a muffled voice, "Fey lock sho youshfool togeshere!" (They look so youthful together!)"

"Gee whiz, good job, Neji," the mass that was Tenten scoffed. "You _did _tell her to dump Naruto with harsh words, but she suffered from her own words!"

"Hey, didn't you say that you didn't want Sakura and Naruto together?" Neji asked, panicking slightly over the kunoichi's small outburst at him. He was managing many things at once: using his Byakugan to look at Naruto and Sakura (as he had absolutely no view of the opening), attempting not to get completely crushed by Ino's pulsations, talking to Tenten, and thinking of what would happen later if Tenten got so mad at him that she wouldn't talk to him anymore.

With a scowl on her face, Tenten shot back, "She suffered, Neji, she suffered. It was all fun and games about Naruto's constant rejection, but my friend suffered. The only reason why I'm not totally and utterly pissed off at you is because Naruto and Sakura have semi-reconciled into being friends."

"A-Ano…Tenten-chan. Y-You don't h-have to b-be that m-mad…"

"Well, I am!"

And Tenten shut up.

Since Shikamaru was the closest to Neji, he whispered silently, "Girls are troublesome. But they get over it."

Neji had absolutely no comment, but to just "sit" there being squashed into nothingness by Ino and listening to her argue over who got to look through the vent.

* * *

"—And then Kakashi-sensei just DITCHED me!" Naruto finished, slurping up one of the last noodles in the bowl. "How am I going to become Hokage like this? How can I bring Sasuke back like—" 

He stopped abruptly, realizing he'd just tread on a ginger spot in both his and Sakura's lives. Sharingan that belonged to a raven-haired boy flashed in front of his eyes, and Naruto frowned. He opened his mouth to say his apology to Sakura. Even when she'd forgiven him after they'd failed to bring him back together with Yamato and Sai, his conscience could not help but want to apologize and apologize again and again and again.

Sasuke had been, after all, the most important to Sakura-chan. And above all, Naruto just wanted her to be happy, even if his love for her was seemingly unrequited.

Without looking at Sakura for quite a while, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He could feel her eyes scanning his face, but he didn't know what her expression would be. Naruto bit his lip, and mumbled still without glancing at her, "I…shouldn't have said that. I…I meant that…"

"Just leave it at that," the rosette sighed, looking into her reflection at the dregs of the ramen bowl. She picked up her chopsticks, and, like Naruto, pulled up a few more strands of noodles. More thoughts piled into her brain.

The last noodle wouldn't go into her mouth.

Wide-eyed, she traced where the noodle was going, and almost had a heart attack.

She and Naruto had the same noodle in their mouths—only with different ends. _**(A/N: Another good subject!)**_

Naruto's face turned extra red, and he bit the noodle off, letting Sakura eat the rest of it. Another awkward silence sank in around them.

Teuchi bustled back, saving the couple, and with his same hearty voice, asked, "You two done?"

"Umm…yea. _Arigato!_" Naruto mumbled incoherently, and fiddling around in his jeans, he pulled out his tattered frog wallet, and slapped a few dollars onto the countertop. He dipped his head back down, obviously embarrassed by what they'd found themselves in.

Ayame came in a few moments later to start washing the dishes. She noticed her two customers looking off into space, and ventured, "Did something happen?"

Sakura yanked Naruto's hand, and yelled, "_Ano…Nandemonai! Jya-na! _OK, let's go for a walk, Naruto!"

Father and daughter gave each other a look.

"Sure…yea right," Ayame nodded, squeezing soap onto a sponge, "_O-tousan_?"

"_Hai_?"

"I'll bet you that Naruto and Sakura are going to go out—and I want one week off from work as the prize."

* * *

Tsunade had almost peed her pants from the excitement. But now, she was gnashing her teeth, wailing, "Oh WHY, oh WHY did they NOT KISS?!" 

She had dispersed her group of Jounin out onto the surrounding trees to spy. She, Hiashi-sama, and Hanabi happened to be on the lower limb of a tree seventy-two degrees northeast of Ichiraku's (or as Hanabi claimed—and Hiashi-sama verified.) Tsunade had no idea where the rest of her crew were.

"_Ano…Hokage-sama_?" Shizune's radio-muffled voice came into Tsunade's ear, "Should we move out? Naruto and Sakura are headed towards the Academy park, close to the river's pier."

With a sly grin, the Godaime muttered back, "Shizune? Your voice sounds a little ragged. Were you doing anything serious? I'm sure Genma was there to _save_ you."

"HOKAGE! That was just the frickin' headset!"

At the same time, she saw Tenten, Shikamaru, Hinata, and the rest of the crew tumble out of a cramped vent and into the alley way. They were cursing a little, but they got themselves together, and followed Naruto and Sakura.

Tsunade barked into the headset, "OK! MOVING OUT! FOLLOW THE TARGETS!"

The wind seemed to rustle through the trees, but Tsunade knew better that the "wind" was her cleverly concealed (and smell-proof) Jounin. But she sighed, and checked her watch: 8:50 P.M.

The teens had taken almost two hours to polish off just two bowls of ramen. Ten o'clock was approaching, and if this relationship got nowhere, she was going to be paying more than a hundred dollars.

As she passed tree after tree, building after building, she remembered what Naruto had once said to her when he had been late…

"Time flies when you're eating ramen."

* * *

_**A/N GO TO MY LIVEJOURNAL! I HAVE A CONTEST! Let me know HONESTLY how you think the best way for me to communicate to you guys about updates/requests in your review! profile, LiveJournal, Directory website (I've made one! Go to my profile for the link), etc.? HAVE YOU BEEN CHECKING THOSE? PLEASE REVIEW. If I know that people out there are STILL reading, I can continue. Otherwise, I'm going to willingly succumb to my schoolwork, and discontinue, as I have A LOT of other story ideas to post. **_

_**The content of what I'm writing next may have to be split into two chapters, but if that happens, I'll do a Double Chapter Post (DCP).**_

_**Thank you for the 26 reviewers of Chapter 11. I couldn't make it at all without your support: **_Gnosismaster, megapheonix5, SakuNaruLover, LIGHTNING THIEF, ANDREA1114, uzukun7, gottaluvtwilight, Uzumaki's Fire, FakeCompassion, show.me.the.stars, rickp2006, Softly Sleeping, narusakufan, BladeofEncore, butaneng, Sakura05, Majestic Aria, kibahina.4.evur, CrazyKidDeath, Kokuou no Shin'en, Russ Dog, toads, Drakeofwind, Janus Darko


End file.
